What's Hell
by Shakilove
Summary: What happens when you are in and out of the hospital all the time from your brother. You finally get away from him and get a better life. Then he comes back, how will things turn out.
1. Chapter 1

What's Hell

Background

Selena Ada Garcia

Looks

Brunette

About size 6

Size D bra

5'5''

Hispanic/ Caucasian (looks white)

About 115 lbs.

2014/09/beauty-tips-for-teenagers-beauty-tips?m=1 (second picture)

About Her

Amazing Cook

Smart (Valedictorian)

Amazing Dancer

Amazing Singer

Enjoys Shopping

Favorite Color Red

What She Likes to Wear

Dresses Usually 3/4 down the thigh or to knee.

When going to a beach or somewhere of equivalence sometimes shorts over bikini.

Hates tennis shoes only wears them when working out.

Loves any type of heels.

Wears a heart necklace with two pictures, one of her parents and the other of her and her brothers.

Gweyneth Angela Smith (Garcia) (mother)

Looks

Brunette

Caucasian

Hazel Eyes

Size 4

5'4''

Size D Bra

About 104 lbs

What She's Like

Friendly and Nice

Dances

Average Cook

Loves Shopping (shopaholic)

Smart

Favorite Color White

What She Wears

On regular days with family she wears casual dresses.

When she goes out she wears really dressy dresses.

When she is home alone she wears pants.

She wears any type of shoes.

Carlo Abran Garcia 3rd (dad)

Looks

Hispanic

Brown Eyes

Black hair

Berry Bulky

About 250 lbs

5'8''

What he likes

Has anger management problems but never hit his wife.

Works as a machinist

Body Builder during spare time.

Favorite Color Black

Likes to Wear

Blue Jeans and Shirts that are too tight.

Spares.

Never Dresses Up.

Carlos Abran Garcia 4th (Oldest Brother)

Looks

Hispanic/ Caucasian (Hispanic)

Medium Size but not fat.

5'11''

Black Hair

Weighs About 140lbs

What he likes

Over Protective of his sister.

Professional Wrestler

Average Intelligence

Loves to work out

Favorite Color Blue

What he Wears

Muscle Shirts and Skinny Jeans

Dresses up when he seems appropriate.

Adan Elija Garcia (older brother)

Looks

Brown Eyes

Black Eyes

Hispanic/ Caucasian (looks Hispanic)

Almost as big as his father

5'4''

Weighs about 210lbs

What he likes

Mean and a big bully to his sister Selena

Bad at School (drop out)

Loves Video Games

No Job

What he wears

He wears stained clothes and only changes about once a week

Doesn't care what it looks like as long as he can get it on doesn't even have to button.

Rebecca Nicole Garcia (Younger Half Sister)

Looks

Hispanic

5'4''

Black Hair

Brown Eyes

Weighs 125 lbs.

What She likes

She likes reading.

Boys

OK at cooking, it's edible

Dance Hip Hop

What She Wears

She wears tight jeans and shirts.

Love high tops

Wears as much makeup as she can fit on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

What's Hell

Prologue

Why is my life such a Hell. I am in the hospital again from my brother, Adan. No one care. That is a lie Carlos does. He tried to stop him but when he broke his leg it all when down hill from there. Carlos could't reach me to stop him from hurting me anymore I feel bad everytime something happens he gets hurt trying to protect me.

I think I should concentrate, this woman is talking to me i guess it is kind of roude to ignore her. "Who did this to you?" Again I already answered this question three times today, not to mention the other time that it has happened to me before. "It was my brother Adan, he is mean he has done this to me a million times. Why do I have to keep telling you this?" She looked at me astounded. I have never spoken to anyone this disrespectfully. I knew what I had to do, "I'm sorry I just had a long day is all." She just nodded at me, she knows every detail of what has happened to me today.

I wonder what will happen, last time this happened they took us away. We didn't get to come back to our parents for another three months. I didn't have to worry about my brother because they took him to an obedience place. I was upset when i had to go back to him. I wanted to know what was going to happen i just had to so I asked, "Am I going to be taken away again." She frowned at me and said "I'm afraid you might have too, you aren't safe there we gave them a second chance but it didn't change anything." I yelled without thinking, "know you can't they didn't do anything to me it was my brother can't yall just take him away I love my parents."

I was upset even though it was safer, I have conflicted feelings I loved my brothers, including Adan, even though he attacks me all the time. My family means everything to me. My mother is the most loving person in the world. She tries to cook, good thing i learned through books because I swear I would not be able to taste her food I would die. She tends to shop to much sometimes too much. She is to the point that we would sometimes go without necessities like power. I think she doesn't care though but i know she loves us.

My father, he is a different story, he always yells at me that is all he wants to do. If he doesn't yell at me then he yells at my mother about me. He says things like, "why is she here she needs to be with that jackass of a father of hers." My mother screamed and it scared me she never shouts out like that, "why do you think she isn't yours, i have never cheated on you ever." After that he left. He was gone for four days after that. Mommy cried for hours after that.

Next is my brother, named after my father, Carlos the fourth.I love him the most. No one would stand up for me except him. They would just say "they're children they are going to fight." technically I never started it so is it fighting. I don't believe so, I just wish it was just the two of us, and not Adan.

Then there is my half-sister Rebecca. My father had cheated on her and that is what caused there divorce. She is nice her mother, not so much. I don't know what is wrong with her I think she is mad that my daddy got back together with my stayed with all of us for a month and then disappeared. No one has heard from her since. Selena tried to stand up for me once it didn't work well. Adan almost killed her when she did that. She didn't come back with the rest of us, but her adoptive parents allow us to see her once a month. They have brought her every time I am put in the hospital. They try to convince me into letting them adopt me. Sometimes I have to stop myself from saying yes.

Finally is Adan. He was fine at first when we were young, but he was always a little mean. He didn't really do me to bad until the first time I had to go to the hospital when I was five. I think he is like this because my parents never disiplined him. I think it is because my father thinks I''m someone else's and my mom is afraid of what will happen if she says something. I'm afraid Adan will actually try to kill me instad of tremendously hurting me.

I came out of my thoughts when I heard Mrs. Livian telling my parents. "You can see her because this will be the last time you can for a while if not forever." I almost started crying when I heard that.


	3. Chapter 3

What's Hell

Chapter One- Shopping

I woke up but it wasn't in my room, like I thought I was when I went to sleep, but in a car with my brother Carlos. I asked him "what happened, where are we going." he frowned at me and said "taking you away you just got out of the hospital and he was trying to attack you already." I shivered and started to sob. It always hurts when he attacks me, it makes me scared, I wonder for how long I will be safe for, "when will we come back?" He glanced at me and said "never, I already graduated I already talked to Mrs. Livian and she agreed and already gave me the papers to have you, because she knew that I was the only one you'd go with."

That's true she even tried to take me in, but I refused. I didn't want to leave my family. I guess I need to think about myself and not my family.I just sighed and asked, "you never told me where we are going." He smiled and said Summersville, it's one of the coldest places around." I grimmaced I hate the cold and he knows it, "why did you choose there, you know I hate the cold." He rolled his eyes at me, "that is why they won't look there for you." I know it is silly to want to go back but he is sentince to like five years in jail so wouldn't it be safe so I asked, "wouldn't it be safe since he is now in jail." He looked at the road with a thoughtful look and said, "Anything can happen he can get his sentence reduced or break out, it is just safer to get away".

The ride was silent for abut three more hours until I asked him, "how much time until we are there." he laughed at me and then rolled his eyes "we have about two more hours until then take a nap it'll make you feel better." So I did what he said I went to sleep and it was crampy I didn't enjoy it because I was so uncomfortable.

When I woke up Carlos had slammed his door. I had jumped from the fright and asked, "what was that for." He looked at me dead in the eyes and said "to wake you up, we are here" I squeeled and jumped out of the car after I hit my head on the window. Oh well it isn't that bad we are at our new house.

I got my stuff out of the trunk, apparently he only brught clothes and our personaly hygene stuff. I rolled my eyes and asked, "so I have to go shopping today don't I." He laughed and scratched his head. He replied to me nervously "Well you don't have to today but it will have to be done soon." I rolled my eyes at him and said, "I'll just get to it after I take my stuff up to my room." He handed me the keys and grabbed my bags feeing up my hands.

I walked into the house and inspected how big everything is. The kitchen is huge I'm sure he did that because he knows that I LOVE to cook. I smiled knowing exactly what I want to cook for dinner, lazagnia. It is my favorite. Then I walked into the livingroom and saw that it was a little bigger than an average living room. Next was my bedroom, since I was assuming the master bedroom was his. My room had it's own personal bathroom. It had a walk in shower and a huge bathtub that looked like it can fit three people in it. I looked at my walk in closet, I looked and it wasn't too big but it could fit the wardrobe I have with me about three times in it.

I grabbed a piece of paper out of my bag that Carlos sat in there and wrote down everything, ranging anywhere from dishes to food to beds. I knew that all of this wouldn't be here today like the things that will be delivered but I can wing it. I know the mattress won't be here today so I will buy us a couple air mattresses it won't hurt anything to sleep on that for a couple nights. I lauged at the look I'm sure Carlos would give me when he realizes that but I know he will be excited that I am cooking. He has had to live on mama's cooking while was in the hospital for about a week.

I walked down stairs and was about to leave the house when my brother asked, "are you leaving already" I yelled while walking out still "yes the sooner I go the sooner I can get back." He rolled his eyes, he always procratinates, he got it from my mother. I don't know why they are like that it tends to be annoying, especially when we are late or have to come back later because they procrastinated for so long.

I started at Ashley's furniture. It was actually the first place I saw it was only five minutes down the road. I walked in there and told a worker that I am looking to buy alot of furniture because we just moved here. He told me, "Ok just give me five minutes and I will be with you." I nodded and went to start with the mattresses. I decided to get us both a queen because I like big beds but there is no use in using a king they are like humungus. The man I talked to earlier asked me, "do you see something you want." after feeling how soft and firm the beds are I got me the softest one I could find and I got Carlos the firmest one I could find, because he is weird and likes firm beds. I pointed them out and he wrote them on a paper.

Next i went to look at the dinning tables and chairs because they were the closest thing to me. They had a preety black table and chairs I loved them and so I pointed to them. It was a medium sized not to small not to big then I thought about it and then I realized what if we got in a relationship or our parents visited we might need more space so I changed my mind and got the bigger table that would hold six people easily.

Next was the Living room suite. I wanted one that would match so I got a dark brown set, it was so dark that a shade brighter and it would be black I loved it, it was so comfortable to sit on and it had cup holders on the sides as well as an armwrest in the middle. The seats vibrated on the end but not the middle. It had two matching chairs that I got and two night stands that matched. It also included a big table.

Now I have to get the bed sets that I should have gotten when I got the mattress but oh well I didn't. As soon as I got to that area I saw the perfect bedset for me. It was white it had this fancy headboard that had swirlies all in it as well as the footboard. The nightstand also had the designs on it it all went together beautifully. There was also the dresser for my clothes that I won't hang up. I just got Carlos a black set it was ok I'm sure he'd be fine with it.

Finally I went to get some appliances, the washer, dryer, fridgerator, deep freezer. Then I also got some miscilanious things like laptops for both of us, desks to put them on, I got us some computer chairs for our desks and some lounge chairs for our rooms. I think I got everything that we needed and kind of wanted as well.

I went to go check out with the boy who was marking down everything I wanted on his board and on the furniture he smiled at me and gave me my total. The price was four hundred for mine and three for his. Next was the dining room set and it cost six hundred- seventy dollars. Then there was the living room sert, the cost of that is three thousand- three hundred dollars. The bedroom set cost six hundred dollars for mine and two hundred for his. Then the miscilanious stuff cost me two thousand dollars. In total we spent about eight three hundred including tax. After I paid for it with the money that we got from my mother, apparently to get of that house, it seemed we didn't even put a dent in the money she gave us. Now I know how we can afford the house. He told me they would deliver everything to the house in two days, because it would take a while to load it all up.

After I left the store I went to get the neccessities from walmart. I got laundry detergent, soap, wash rags, towels, hand towels, shower caddies shower mats and shower curtains for each of the bathrooms. I got plates, paper towels, bowels, cups, pots and pans, everything that we needed then headed home to cook and get settled in.


	4. Chapter 4

What's Hell

Chapter 2: Moving In Officially

Two days later I was eating a sandwhich when the doorbell rang. I went to Answer it and I verry grown man asked, "are you Miss Garcia." I confirmed his suspicion and then he said, "We have all of your furniture we got extra help from a couple of the local boys to help unload all of this for you." I smilled and said "thank you."

The first boy was a bulkier young man he looked to be around ninteen years old. He introduced himself as Emmett Cullin. He was really tall about six foot five. He had really dark hair but it wasn't quit black, and the most amazingg thing I've seen was those yellow eyes.

The next one's name was Jasper. He was slightly shorter, about six foot three. He looked kind of muscilly but not to noticeable. His hair was honey blonde, it was kind of cute. Thing that weirded me out was he had gold eyes just like the other one.

The third one looked older in his twenties definately. I think he was around twenty four, his name was Jacob. He looked way different then the otheres he had a russet skin color. He had black hair and really dark brown eyes. He was the tallest, ranging at six foot eight.

Finally there was this verry handsome young man. he looked about seventeen. He was six foot two. I good bit taller than my five foot five. He had bronze hair, that was so attractive. I just want to run my hands through his hair. It looked so soft, he probably has no problem with it at all and it just comes out perfect. I had to rack my head to think of what his name was I was to mesmorized by his looks to listen to his name. After a while of thinking I remembered him saying that it was Edward. He kept giving me this surprised look, he knew he was coming here right. Maybe he like me too, I hit myself I shouldn't be thinking these things about him I just met him. He also had the same color eyes as the first two.

I wonder why they have the same color eyes. I thought they were adopted is what the older woman said they were all adopted. If so then why do they have the same color eyes. It is weird maybe he only adopts teenagers with yellow eyes, but that is weird. It is even more strange that they are all beautiful. Would he really discriminate on the people who need homes just because they don't have those traits. I think I'm missing something, maybe one day I'll figure it out.

They all carried everything into the house and put them where I wanted. they started with the dinning room set because there was less and it was easier. Then they went to the living room it took a little longer. They decided to do the appliances last. Next was the bedrooms, I really felt bad for them they had to bring all of those heavy stuff up stairs.

While they were carrying these things up stairs I realized my brother is missing, he should be helping. I was helping, I carried up the lighter things but they didn't seem like they minded. They seemed shocked at first when I started helping. Even the guy from the store isn't helping. How sorry is that he isn't doing his job. I will be sure to call his advisor and inform him of this.

I got out my phone to call my brother he should help these poor guys. "Where are you", I asked him a little annoyed he knew that the stuff was going to be here today. He laughed a little nervously and said, "well I had got called back for an interview and I'm waiting for them to call me back, hey look they're calling me back I'll see you later tonight." I rolled my eyes as I heard the tone saying that he hung up on me.

I went outside to start working again. They were now on the appliances. They were really heavy and I went to go help one of the guys lift the refriderator when he laughed at me and said "I have it, don't worry relax we'll have it done soon." I went to help again but he evaded me. The rest of them just ushered me. Edward at first was just staring at me until he realized what I was doing and escorted me to my couch.

Half an hour later they were about to leave when I asked them, would you like something to eat or drink, as a token of my gratitue, or are you getting I can pay..." Edward cut me off and said, "don't worry about we done this to be nice we don't need paid, and we are about to go out to eat thank you though." I frowned wishing they would accept but smiled and lead them outside. I said "thank you" to which they waved meaning your welcome and good bye and right when they were about to get in their car to go Carlo pulled up. He was going to get it.

When he got in the house he asked, "so what's for dinner?" I laughed at him and said, "you couldn't come to help unpack the stuff for the house, you can't eat anything that I would have cooked." He started to cry and got on his knees and said, "please, please, please, cook I love you, I would have helped I swear." I shook my head to him and grabbed the keys off the table near the door. I love how my house ended up they even put stuff where I wanted them when I didn't tell them. Maybe one of them is a mind reader. I laughed at the thought I am so silly.

I started to drive I got ten minutes down the road and saw a nice looking family business. I walked in, it had a woodsy look to it. it had wood walls and wood floors the tables were a beautiful oak. The place was beautiful. I chose a table that was in a cornor a little secluded from everyone. I looked at the menu it had a wide array of things from sandwhiches to soup. I decided on a tomatoe soup and ham and cheese sandwhich.

When I tried it it was good. The soup had a little herb taste. It went well with the cheese, which was melted to perfection. Completely warm and completely gooey. It was wonderful, I've never had a sandwhich this good this will be the place I go to when I want a sandwhich.

I got up and left the day was over and was excited to start school in a couple days. I will be graaduating this year. A new school means new friends, new teachers and new opportunities. I can't wait.


	5. Chapter 5

What's Hell

Chapter 3: Going to Class

It's to early. It is seven in the morning, I have to shower, make breakfast, and get my scheduel and then try to squeeze in a shopping trip for school supplies. Step one, shower, I walked to the closet and grabbed one of my towels and washrags. I turned the hot water on all the way and got in the shower. I scrubbed myself two times with my cherry blossom soap. I washed my hair with dove shampoo and then conditioner. While I was letting my hair soak I brushed my teeth with my crest whitening so my teeth stay as white as I can get them.

I got out and got dressed after that I got out and dressed in my three quarter dress, that was long sleeved and cashmire. I loved it, it felt so soft to my skin. The dress was black and gray, and went well with my five inch heeled boots that I wanted to wear too. I matched it with a smokey eye that I tended to do.I love my mascara I don't ever not wear it, it is the best make-up to wear, expanding your eyelashes so they line your eyeballs beautifully. Topped it off with some lip gloss.

Now i went downstairs to start work. Carlos got the job and will be leaving soon. I got the eggs,milk, cinnamon, bread, and sausage. I started with the french toast, mixed up the eggs, cinnamon and milkso I can dip the bread and put it on the gridle. After our french toast was on I put the sausage on and covered it so it would cook more easily. Then I did the last thing, and made the eggs. I scrambled them up and as I was doing that Carlos came in and said "that smells delicious." I smiled and thanked him before I put the eggs on I flipped the french toast so they wouldn't burn. I put the eggs in a buttered pan and then checked the sausage. After stirring and flipping all of the foods I was finally finished cooking the food.

We sat there and ate when I decided to ask him, "so you said you got a job where is it." He smirked at me and replied, "as a wrestler." I was confused, "what is that?" He rolled his eyes at me I feel like I am missing something that I should know. He told me, "the show that Adan and I always watched and tried to get you to where they would fight." Oh I know now, is it safe." He frowned and said "for the most part but sometimes people do get injured." I nodded and the conversation ended. I got up and took our plates and laid them in our brand knew dish washer and turned it on. After that I took the car to school because Carlos sasid he had a ride. I am going to get myself a car this afternoon so we will both be fine.

I got to the school at seven twenty. I walked into the office and the woman at the desk smiled at me and asked my name. I told her it and she came back with my scheduel. We have block classes so I only take four classes a semester. My classes are, Advanced Physics, Advanced English, World History and Music. I looked at the time and it was still only seven twenty five. I hurried out of the school and got went to walmart seeing it was only a minute down the road.

When I got to the store I got four binders, ten packs of paper, a pack of six highlighters, a pack of colorful pens, four sets of dividers in case I needed them, flash cards, sticky notes, an organizer and a bookbag. After that I rushed back to the school. I still had fifteen minutes left so I started organizing my binders so everything was set and I will have nothing else to do.

I walked into the school and was ready for my day. Starting with physics, science I am verry good at science. I am actually good at everything except history, which I am not bad at but who cares. I have a four poin six grade point aaverage thanks to all of my advanced placement classes, am I am already set for collage. I already skipped one grade the teacher rocomended me for it and after that test they gave me I never went back to that class. They wanted to do it again but my mama said no that I need to be a normal girl and go to school like one. My father on the other hand just always insults me and says that I'm an idiot and good for nothing they just moved me up so they don't have to deal with me. It upset me I hated it, I don't know why he hated me I never did anything to him.

I heard the bell ring signalling that it was time for my first class. I got out of the car and locked the doors. I started walking to the school when I saw Edward and the other boys. I blushed I still think he's hot but everyone in this whole intire school probably does. I looked at him again and saw him with a girl who looked about eighteen and nineteen and him holding hands and walking really close together when I realized that must be his girlfriend. I knew it was wishful thinking that he would be single.

After I thought that he looked at me. There he goes again being a mind reader. This is rediculus I hate that he always catches me when I'm staring at him. I need to stop doing it, it is verry roude of me. Made me think of my mama again, she always said it was roude to stare at people. She always wanted me to have the perfect edicute for a wife. I think I am better than her, what type of mother and wife doesn't know how to cook. I felt like I was going to throw up my breakfast thinkning about her food.

I got to my class on time the teacher had a seating chart on the board. The chart told me to sit in the third row and the fourth seat. I looked and Emmett was sitting next to me. I smiled at him and said, "hi Emmett." he smiled at me and went back to talking to the blond next to him who was giving the evil eye. I decided to ignore her and just payed attention to the teacher, and taking notes.


	6. Chapter 6

What's Hell

Chapter Four: Get to Know You

I walked to my next class and the teacher gave me a number and I sat in the desk with the number. My number was eighteen and since the desks were lined up with numbers one through six in row one, seven through twelve in row two, thirteen through eighteen in row three and ninteen through twenty four in the last one. I was to surprised to see Edward in front of me. I said hello and he said it back and asked, "how do you like you new stuff" I smiled and told him, "I love it the house looks exactly how I wanted it I don't know how you did that when some of the stuff I didn't tell you where I wanted it."

I love how he looks it is nice. His smile is even better it makes me wish he was single, after I thought that I turned my head. He frowned at me and asked, "what's wrong I didn't say anything did I. I looked at him and said, "No you and your girlfriend look nice together." He tried to smile but I could tell it was fake, maybe they are going through something right now. After I thought that I reprimanded myself because I know I shouldn't be thinking these things. When the teacher came, he was Mr. Cope, he told us that we were going to get a group assignment to do together that we will be working on all quarter. I sighed, i hated working with others. He took at hat and said every guys name was in it and every girl had to draw. When it was my turn I drew and surprise and behold I got Eward Cullin. I announced to the class like everyone else did and I swear everyone in there sighed. I don't know why it's a project it doesn't matter who you get does it. He turned around and said, "I guess we will be seeing alot of each other." I agreed and waited for the rest of the class to get their assignments, when he told us that we will have to work on this outside of class as well as inside of it.

I tapped on Edward's shoulder to get our scheduel ready of when we will do it. He turend around and asked, "When do you think it would be best for us to do this?" I thought about it and asked him "do you have a job?' He said no and then I thought about it. I said "I think we should do it during the day I don't do well when I wait til the last minute and I like to do my work in the morning instead of at night so I can cook and clean up. He noded and said, "OK, well we can do it Tuesday's and Thursday's so we don't feel overwealmed and it doesn't mess with any weekend plans." I smiled and said, "that'll be fine, so what is our assignment." He looked at a paper and said "Catcher in the Rye." I knew that book it was a boy who had a verry bad potty mouoth I couldn't stop the groan that came out of my mouth. He laughed and said, "You already read it." I nodded and told him about how the boy was stupid and how I thought the book was stupid.

After that he said that we should refresh ourselves with it sisnce it is a really short book I agreed and we decided not to meet up tomorrow and just Thursday after that the bell rang. He left pretty much immediately didn't even say bye, but it isn't like I'm his girlfriend so it doesn't really matter. He seems erry smart and I can't wait to get to know him more. When I started toward my next class, I saw him in front of my next class with his girlfriend. I just ignored them and walked into the class room.

These desks are in pairs, the boy's pairs are on the left and the girl's pairs are on the right. I was in the second row of girl's pairs in the middle of the classroom with what I read was the name was Bella McCarthy. I wondered that was until I saw Edward's girlfriend sit next to me. I had a bad feeling about this.

When she sat down she looked at me with a glare, just like the blond. I stuck out my hand and introduced myself. She ignored my hand and said, "I'm Bella Edward's girlfriend" emphasis in that word. I wonder what I did to upset her. I smiled and said, "he is a verry nice gentile man he helped me unload all of my furniture and appliances when I first moved here." She snorted and said "should have made you do it yourself." I was about to ask her why she was acting like such a bitch but the teacher started the class saying we were stuck with these seats until the end of the class. I knew this was going to be a bad year.

When the class ended I went to lunch, no nee to say anything to her includingthe attitude she had with me. I was wondering what was wrong with all of the guy's girlfriends like that, they were all snooty. As soon as I had that thought a little girl who seemed young approached me with Jasper. She hugged and me and said "Hello I'm Alice, Jasper's girlfriend." I smiled and said hello. Finally there wasn't someone crazy hanging around with them. Alice was going on about how she wanted to be friends with me and she wanted to get to know me. she was saying something about a shopping spree and I lit up. I need to go shopping I haven't in a couple weeks and I just love shopping, not as much as my mother who goes everyday but I love it none the less.

I stopped Alice and said, "I would love to go shopping with you, how about we go Saturday at about noon, I think it'll be alot of fun. She squeeled and ran off, excited for someone to go shopping with. Jasper nodded to me just before taking off to sit with the others for lunch. I went to a table that wasn't to crowded and started eating my left over home made pizza that I made last night.

While I was eating I saw a girl that I recognized from English walk to me she said, "so you and Edward have a thing, well keep away because I hav dibs on him if he and Isabella ever seperate." I rolled my eyes at her and stood up I was about the same hight as her, but it didn't bother me, and told her, "there is no such thing as dibs on a human being and leave them alone if they wish to be together, then let them."

After I said that a girls who look about fifteen came up to me, she was cute she looked kind of like Edward I wonder if they are related I pushed the thought away when she came closer to me and introduced herself as, "Hello I'm Renesmee Cullin" I said hello and she seemed like Alice. Up close I was confused how does she look like Bella and Edward they aren't all related, but i decided just to the back of my mind. She sat there and said, "it was verry brave of you to stand up to Rebecca like that." I stopped for a second Rebecca was my half sister. She kind of looked like her to could it be. Maybe I should ask Carlos or Mrs. Livian about it. I nodded and said, "Yes I don't believe in breaking up relationships, but between you and me he is hot." She laughed and nodded and then said, "I will see you Saturday I will be joining you and Alice on our little shopping spree, wear comfy heals because she is going to go all day long." I nodded and said, "I think I can handle her." She laughed again and said she'll see me later.

That is a weird group of people and most of them still have the same eyes, and they look alike. Something is going on here and I am starting to worry. At least I know they aren't all bad I've made a couple friends with some of them. With that thought I went off to the rest of my classes to enjoy my day, thinking of my new friends, and of course Edward.


	7. Chapter 7

What's Hell

Chapter Five: Drama

I woke up the next morning, groaning because I still have to share a car with my brother. I know it was my fault, I didn't feel like going yesterday because I couldn't concentrate enough to even think of buying a car. I don't know much about cars maybe I should get someone to come with me. I grabbed my phone and texted her if she knew anything about cars.

A little less than a minute she texted me back and said no, but she will ask someone to come with me. I smiled to myself and thanked her. I hope she sends Isabella, I will die on the spot if she does. I go to the school and get to my first class Emmett waves to me and when I get there he says, "Hey this is Rosalie, we are going to go with you to look for cars." I smiled and looked at her and introduced myself offering my hand, she shook it and kind of grinned at me.

I asked, "which one of you know about cars." I don't know why but for some reason to me Rosalie seemed to be the one and my suspicion was confirmed when she said it was her. She asked me, "what type of car do you like?" I nervously moved my hair and said, "I only drive Fords, I feel like they are the best brand, I love mustangs because they can go fast, I just love fast cars." She smiled, it seems like she likes the idea of fast cars. I was going to ask her what she likes when Mrs. Livian came into my classroom asking for me. Everyone gave me a weird look as I walked out.

When I got out there she smiled at me and asked, "how are you settling in here, are you happy?" I smiled and said, "I am fine and settled in, I do miss my parents though do you think I will be able to see them." She looked at me said and said, "well that is why I'm here your mama wanted to come see you and your father didn't approve. She is in the hospital I don't know what happened but I think it was your father, she has been in contact with me saying that he is losing himself." I started to cry, he never hit any of us before why now, why didn't he want my mama to see me. "Your brother said she can stay with y'all as long as your ok with it." I grabbed her and started crying on her shoulder. I miss my mama, I told her, "yes I want her to come I miss her so much so much."

Mrs. Livian nodded and left. I walked back into class and everyone's eyes went to me again. I walked to my seat and listened to the listen ignoring all the stares coming to me. I walked to my next class. On my way there Alice ran into me and hugged me. I was confused and didn't expect it. I was excited to see my mama after so long. Alice pulled me out of my reverie and said, "I know you needed that" and smiled at me. I smiled and hugged her back and walked into my next class. The class I had with Edward.

This time, when I thought about Edward was like every other time I would get butterflies and blush. I don't know why I am so attracted to him, but I can help it. There is just something in me that pulls me to him. Then when I think of how he doesn't feel that way about me but Isabella my stomach drops and I just want to crawl up in a ball and cry.

I walked to my seat behind him and he looked at me and asked, "are you ok." I nodded and looked down. He didn't give up and went on to say, "you were crying your makeup is messed up." After I heard that I got up and ran straight to the bathroom not even stopping to tell the teacher. Oh my god, how could I forget about my makeup. I got into my pocketbook and got off my makeup. I quickly did my eyeliner and mascara. I didn't care about the rest. I can't believe Alice didn't tell me when she hugged me, that was so embracing.

I walked back to the class and the teacher said that he will talk to me after class. I knew I was in for a lecture if not more. I listened to lecture and then when the bell rang I waited for everyone to leave before I went to my teacher and he asked,"what was that?" I decided to tell him what happened, about my mother being put in the hospital and the fact that she is now going to move here with my brother and I and how I didn't know my makeup was messed up and fix. I explained to him how it is very important for a young woman to be very presentable, and how if she isn't then no man will never want her and then I won't get married. I think he was tired of my dramatics because he cut me off and said, "next time ask, you don't have to be dramatic." He wrote me a pass to class because I was late because he wanted me to stay after class.

When I got out of the classroom Edward was standing there waiting for me. I asked, "what are you doing you are late for class." He rolled his eyes and took my hand, leading me out of the school. I stopped at the front doors and said, "what are you doing I have to go to class." He smirked at me and said, "skip with me, it won't hurt anything." When he stopped at, his car and opened the door for me I looked at him and said, "I thought you had a girlfriend, I can not do this it is wrong. He just softly pushed me into the car then got in on the other side. He told me, "I know it is wrong but there is something that just pools me to you, I just want you and no one else. I don't understand, I thought I loved Bella but when it comes to you I just want you, please say something." I was lost and I couldn't think my body acted on its own and next thing I knew we were making out.

After a couple of minutes, I got out of his car and ran to my car and left. I texted Alice and told her to tell Rosalie and Emmett I'll be back to the school when classes are over so we can go. I went to the house

I didn't want to do this but. I am asking for some reviews follows and favorites. It is kind of upsetting that I don't have any yet. Please just leave a short review so I know how y'all feel about this story so I should know if I should keep going.


	8. Chapter 8

What's Hell

Chapter 6: New Car

When it was two fifty-five I pulled into the school parking lot and waited for school to get out. I texted Alice and told her that I was here. Five minutes later people started filing out of the school. After a minute, I spotted everyone. I walked up to Emmett and Rosalie. I asked them if they were ready and they nodded. Emmett agreed that he would drive my brother's car to the house. I got into the car and we all drove off to the closest car dealer which was wheels on wheels.

When we pulled up a dealer came out immediately. He was chubby and looked very, unfriendly but I wanted a car. He walked up to Emmett and shook his hand and asked, "so what can I do for you." Emmett pointed at me and said, "that is your customer." I smiled in thanks, I didn't appreciate being ignored. I told him, "I like fast cars, something that has a power." He grunted at me, I swear I hate this man, I didn't appreciate how he is acting, he is such a bad salesman. He said, 'well I have a focus, that should be plenty of speed for you little lady."

I wanted to hit him, but I didn't that aggravated me to no extent. I just decided to walk off and tell them, "I want to go somewhere else, I can't deal with people like him." Emmett just laughed and Rosalie glared at him kind of like how she did me the first time we kind of met. I jumped into my car and took off, I made it to a Ford dealership so I don't have to deal with an amateur.

This time a woman came out, hopefully, she is better than the first guy. When she reached us she shook each of our hands and said "hello can I help you" I smiled and said, "yes I want a pre-owned car, maybe about four years old, and it has to be fast." She smiled and asked, "how do you feel about mustangs?" A huge grin spread across my face. I replied, "I love them, but it has to be in very good condition." She nodded and took me down the lot where they had about six Mustangs. She pointed to a red one and said, "this one is three years old I know you said four, but it isn't too expensive it's v8 5.4L and a six-speed. I think you would love it. The cost is only twenty thousand.

Emmett replied that we needed to take it for a test drive and so next thing I know I'm in the backseat with Rosalie driving the car. She was telling us, "this is very nice, there is no pulling and it runs like a brand new I think this is wonderful, is it in your price range Selena." I smiled and replied, "Money is fine I'll be able to get it." I have about eighty-five thousand to stand on, I'm sure I'll be fine.

When we got back she wanted us to look at another one that was five years old, but it was a convertible and I don't think they are too safe so I let it go. I just told her that I prefer not. She said, ok and we went to go fill out the papers. I had to call my insurance company and confirm that I am getting it and get the price that I will need. When everything was finished she went to describe payment options when I told her I would rather just pay it all out right. She gaped at me like a fish, what that way I won't have to worry about anything later on. I thanked her and we left.

I was excited, I got in my car and gave Emmett Carlos' keys I took off first so they can follow me. When we got there I was so happy, and even though I was spending those two didn't have a problem keeping up. Except Emmett was a little, but it wasn't his fault. I got out of the car and the other two did as well. When I reached them I said, "thank you for helping me." I smiled and after Emmett handed me my keys they left.

I walked into the house and saw Carlos looking out the window. He whistled and said nice ride. I rolled my eyes and walked to the kitchen to start cooking. I looked at me while I was getting the stuff ready. When I started seasoning the chicken he asked "did Mrs. Livian come visit you today in school. I nodded my head and he said, "how do you feel about it." I turned around to him and said, "I am sad for her, and confused on why, but I would love to see my mama." He smiled and then left to watch tv.

For some reason, I think he loves that tv. It is a sixty inch 240 Hz four k whatever that means, I think it means it's clearer. The guy at the store said it was top of the line. I didn't really care as long as it was a Vizio.

After I seasoned the chicken I put on a fresh batch of grease to warm up to start.I started battering the chicken and after I finished I checked to make sure the grease is ready and it was so I put the chicken in. Once all the chicken was in I started peeling potatoes really quickly. After peeling four potatoes and them put them in a pot of boiling water. I then went to look at the chicken and it wasn't quite ready to flip. I waited for another minute and then flipped the chicken. When I was finished doing that Ithe potatoes were boiling and were tender. I took them off and used the mixers to make mashed potatoes. After that I just made gravy not really caring that I used packaged ones today I didn't feel like making it fresh.

After a couple more minutes, everything was finished. Carlos came in smelling that the food was almost done so I didn't have to call him. We sat there in silence thinking to ourselves probably thinking about the same thing.

When I was finished I walked upstairs and took a nice hot bubble bath. I fell asleep in the tub and when I woke up I could swear it smelt like Edward. I think I was just going crazy. I got out of my now cold water and went to bed.


	9. Chapter 9

What's Hell

Chapter Seven: Bitch

The next day I did my regular routine and then went to school. When I got there I was confronted by Elizabeth. She looked at my car and said "nice car" in a very snobby way. I called to her and asked, "Is your last name Garcia?" She looked at me surprised and then dragged me away with her.  
>When we got to her destination she glared at me and asked, "how do you know that name, I go bye Richardson." I grinned at her and said, "my name is Selena Ada Garcia." After I said that she slapped me. How dare she, slap her older sister, so I slapped her back. After that I saw Edward by my side and he was hissing at her. That is very weird, there is definitely something weird about these people, he wasn't anywhere near me.<p>

He looked at me and asked, "are you ok did she hurt you." I smiled at him and said, "I'm fine we were just having a family spat that's all, Edward meet my sister." After I said that she jumped on me. I ended up on the ground, she surprised me I didn't expect it but I managed to roll her over and get her back. After a couple hits, Edward was holding me in his arms and Mrs. Livian was helping me up. She looked between the two of us and asked, "what is going on between the two of you, I thought you would be happy to see each other." I looked at Edward and said, "maybe we should have this discussion at the house later on today." Rebecca didn't like that she blurted out, "she is trying to steal my man." I covered my mouth and Edward glared at her and stated, "I am not your boyfriend, I don't even like you." Rebecca broke out in a scream and then Mrs. Livian ran after her to tell her she has to come, and with her adopted family.

I looked at Edward and said, "I'm sorry about that, I had just confronted her about her being my sister and all of this happened." He looked at me and smirked saying, "Every family has her problems." I nodded him and asked, "what about you and yours." He frowned and ignored me. I didn't push I guess it was none of my business.

He looked at me and then said, "so you like me." I blushed and looked away remembering our encounter from yesterday. I sighed and told him, "Even if I did like you there is nothing I can do you have a girlfriend." He stopped and stopped me with him, out of nowhere he kissed me, it was very passionate. It took everything in me not to give in and kiss him I pushed him away and went to walk off but he stopped me and said, "I'm not with her anymore, I couldn't take to be with her any longer knowing that you are my mate." He cut off abruptly after that.

Mate what is he talking about, we are humans we don't have mate's. I went to ask him when he said, "please don't ask I promise to tell you when we know each other more and you trust me more." When he said that he took my face in his hands very gently and kissed me. This time I didn't push him away I just let him kiss me until the bell rang. When the bell rang I went to walk away from him but he took my hand and walked me to my class with Emmett and Rosalie. He said, "I will be here when class lets out, please just trust me and give me a chance." I looked at him and said, "Friday at six. I'll give you a chance, make it worthwhile."

He smiled and ran off. When I walked Emmett smiled at me and Rosalie kind of smiled at me. I walked up to them and said, "hey guys what's up." Emmett went on to explaining to me about some new game that is coming out on the Xbox three sixty that he wants and Rosalie just rolled her eyes at him. Apparently she doesn't share his appreciation for video games. When Emmett finished explaining that, I had to ask them about what is going on with Edward.

"What happened with, Edward and Bella." They looked at me guiltily and then Rosalie decided to talk. "They separated, things are more complicated than you realize, and it isn't any of our places to explain you'll have to wait until Edward is ready to explain it to you." I frowned a little upset with my answer. Rosalie seemed annoyed, I don't know why she always seems like that, but there is probably a reason that I don't know of. There seems to always be a reason that I'm left in the dark. It is very annoying, I hate it but at least I know that Edward likes me. He likes me so much that he would break up with his current girlfriend.

I wonder how Isabella is reacting to this. I know she was mad at me because she thought I liked Edward. I don't even know why she acted like that I haven't even known him at the time. I wonder if he said something to her about liking me. Maybe even this mate thing that he mentioned, maybe she knew what it was. Maybe I should look it up, find out what it is. I think I will give him time to explain it to me maybe a week. If he doesn't explain it to me by then I will research it. Then it's decided I will give him until the first and if he hasn't told me by then, then I will do the research.

After that thought the bell rang so I walked out the classroom when someone grabbed my hand. I went to slap the person when he stopped my hand I looked up and it was Edward. I sighed I forgot he said he would be here. I looked at him and asked, "how did you get here this quickly." He smirked at me and we started to walk to class. He looked at me again and said, "it's another one of those things that I will talk to you about later." When he said that a thought came into my head that is another thing I guess I will have to look up if he doesn't tell me." He frowned at me again, making me have that feeling that he is a mind reader again. He laughed at me again, I can't stand when he is crazy like that.

We stopped out of nowhere when I realized we were at our class. I blushed realizing I wasn't paying attention. I smiled at him and he smiled back. Edward opened the door for me and we walked in together hand in hand. This is going to be a long day.


	10. Chapter 10

What's Hell

Chapter Eight: Family

Once school was over Edward met me at the door like he has done for the rest of my classes I smiled at him and let him take my hand. He asked me how was class and I told him that it was great. I told him how I was moved up to a leader of the first soprano section,and how I was getting a solo. He listenedto every single word that left my mouth it made me happy that someone cared to listen to me.

When we got outside I asked him, "are we still meeting tomorrow for our assignment." His answer was, "yes, can we do it tomorrow things are l little complicated, because Bella stays there." That hurt me, they lived together, shoot they probably slept that thought I let go of his hand it upset me so bad. He took my face and made me look at him and said, "don't be upset, I promise I will explain to you about why that arrangement is, tomorrow, or if it will make you feel better I can do it tonight. After you settle your family problems.

I grimaced I didn't feel like dealing with that drama of my family. I sighed, he walked me to my car where my sister was standing. I didn't even notice it originally. He took my face and kissed my cheek. After that he opened my door so I can get in. Then he left.

My sister walked to my window and said, "I have to ride with you because I don't have my own car or licence and my father won't take me." I nodded and when she got in I asked, "do you need a ride home as well." She looked at me a little sadly and said, "please." I took off after that and asked, "where do you live?" She hesitated but said, "about three miles from the school, I have to walk my father won't take me." I looked at her in disbelief and said, "I'll pick you up from now on there is no need for you to walk, just make sure your ready by seven thirty." She nodded and said, "thank you." After that we pulled into our driveway where Carlos and Mrs. Livian were already there.

We walked in together and Mrs. Livian said, "you two made it here together without killing each other." I rolled my eyes and replied, "some things are more important than boys, and besides she is my sister." After I said that Carlos came running over and took Rebecca into a huge hug. We gave them a minute when I suggested we go into the living room.

When we all got in there Mrs. Livian asked, "so what were you two fighting over." Rebecca started off by saying, "I have really liked this guy named Edward since he moved here two years ago, then out of nowhere Selena comes along and he is all into her. He breaks up with his current well was current girlfriend and was giving her all of these looks. The two of them just keep staring at each other, and I guess I was just jealous because I wanted him.

I had to stop myself from bursting out but Carlos didn't, "you have a boyfriend you didn't tell me that and Mrs. Livian told me the two of you were punching each others faces in, is this Edward boy the one she told me broke you two up, what is going on between you two." Most of that was directed towards me I sighed and said, "well technically we aren't dating we are just friends, who like each other, and who may be going on a date Saturday, but yes he is the one who broke us apart."

Carlos rolled his eyes at me but then our door bell rang. I didn't know who it was but I decided to go to the door and answer it. When I opened it I was about to cry. It was my mama, I missed her so much and when I saw her I jumped into her arms. I miss my mama so much. She struggled to walk into the house but did practically carrying me. When we made it into the living room my brother stood up and went to hug her. He succeeded, it was a little awkward but he did it anyway. Even Rebecca came and hugged her but then again that is the only mama that she really knew.

After a couple minutes of hugs we all separated and went back to our seats. My mama sat next to me on a cornor while Conor and Rebecca sat on the other couch with Mrs. Livian in the chair. She smiled at us and then said, "you guys are all set you have the money you need, but Gweyneth you will have to go to the court hearing in two weeks. Mama nodded and then Mrs. Livian left. I got up immediately wanting to cook my family dinner. When I got up I asked. "what would everyone like, I feel like this is a special occasion how about crab legs I know everyone loves it, and have it with some homemade cole slaw." Everyone agreed I was so happy to have my family back together.

After I made dinner and everyone ate I got ready to take Rebecca home because it was getting late and I wanted to talk to Edward before we even think about becoming official. When we got in the car Rebecca said, "Thank you I loved it, you are a great cook." I thanked her and then she said, "are you and Edward really not a thing." I looked at her and said, "we aren't yet but we are going to meet up maybe tonight to discuss it, I should probably text him about it, will you do me a favor and ask him will he meet up with me in half an hour somewhere. She nodded and grabbed my phone texting him. Not even five seconds later I got a text saying yes, and asking if the cafe down the street from the school was ok. Rebecca texted and said that would be fine.

When I pulled up to her house I asked, "are parents going to be ok with you being out with me if I need to tell them where you were I can." She looked to the house and asked, "will you wait a minute so I can prepare them, tell them that someone is coming in." I nodded and she ran out. A couple minutes later she came out the door waving me over. When I got up to the doorstep she told me, "they don't know who you are so you should tell them." I nodded and then we walked into the house.

It was homey, not exactly the interior I would choose but it was nice enough. Rebecca walked me into the living room and I saw her parents. I lifted my hand and said, "Hello my name is Selena, I am her older sister." Her father looked at me funny and her mother gasped. Then her mother came and hugged me. Afte a moment of that I said to them, "I just wanted to let you know that Rebecca was with me and not roaming the streets. We had met with my well I guess our social worker because she knew her and I guess that would make sense because we are related." Her father spoke to me and said, "Thank you for bringing her home, we were actually starting to worry about her because she never stays away without calling." Wen he said that her mother looked at him and said, "that's why I told you she needed a phone." I smiled and handed her my phone. She looked at me like I was crazy I told her, "keep I'll get me another one after I talk to Edward don't worry it is on Carl and my contract I'll just add an account but I will need my contacts, unless you would like a different one, you might like iPhone better than galaxy." She shook her head and said, "no thank you this will be perfect." She hugged me and then her mother said, "you don't have to do that I'm sure we can figure this out." I smiled at her and said, "it's no problem." After that her mother asked, "would you like to stay for dinner, I made hamburgers, we were just waiting for Rebecca." I said, "thank you but I just made Rebecca and I something to eat, I'm sorry I just tend to cook for my family." She smiled and said it was Ok. after that I excused myself because I was already late to meet with Edward.


	11. Chapter 11

What's Hell

Chapter Nine: Edward and I

When I got to the cafe I was already five minutes late. I sighed, I don't intend on making him wait on me. When I got to the table that Edward was sitting at he stood up and pushed in my chair. After he sat down I said, "I'm sorry the family thing took longer than I intended." He grinned at me and said, "it is fine, I knew you had a family thing anyway." I smiled happy that he wasn't upset with me.

After a moment, I decided to ask about Isabella, "Did you really break up with Isabella for me." He grimaced and then nodded replying with, "Yes, there are many things that you don't about in this world, but when I met you I had no choice I had to be with you, there was no way of stopping it." I was still confused but moved on to the more pressing discussions, in my mind. I asked, "Why do you live with Bella?" He sighed, he knew this conversation was coming but he didn't want it to come so soon. He looked at me and said, "my family are adopted by my father Carlisle. It is OK that we all got into couples because we aren't really related. Bella just couldn't leave because she is technically still a part of our family even if we aren't together."

I frowned, I will never be rid of her. She is going to make my life a living hell more than she already does. Edward grabbed my hand when I thought that, then the words left my mouth before I even realized it, "are you a mind reader?" He smiled at me and asked, "can you keep a secret." I nodded and got close and so did he, then he said, "all will be revealed in no time." I rolled my eyes, at least I got one of my questions answered. I looked at him and then asked, "Tell me about your family."

He smiled at me and said, "well first there is Carlisle, he is our father, he is caring and wants us to be the best we can. He is the local doctor here, before we moved here there wasn't a doctor anywhere near her. It was kind of sad. Anyway, he adopted us about four years ago, he takes in children who others tend not to want because they are to old."

I think that is awesome. Take in children and help get them to a stable point. He went on with, "then there is Esme, I guess you can call her my mom but I am not as close to her as I am to Carlisle. She tries to do everything. she takes care of the house and then sometimes acts like we are children. She tends to be like this because she can't have any children of her own. Sometimes it is annoying how pushy she is on us, but we bare through." I smiled. That is very sweet I feel bad for her, she is sterile. I know I would be upset if I couldn't have any children.

After I was thinking that Edward went onto, "then there is Rosalie and Japer, they are twins. They tend to keep to themselves. They don't like meeting new people." I was confused so I said, "So I understand my Rosalie acted the way she did to me, but Jasper wasn't hostile to me in anyway." Edward nodded and said, "he doesn't do it on purpose and he is better ever since he got with Alice."

I smiled and said, "Alice is nice, a little pushy as well, but nice. She wants to befriend you." I smiled and said, "yeah her Renesmee and I are going shopping Saturday." He smiled and added, "and maybe Rosalie, after your car trip she thinks she might like you a little, but don't tell her I told you that. She may act hard on the outside, but on the inside she just wants to be accepted." I nodded and knew just try to stay out of her way and things will work themselves out.

He went on then, "Finally there is Bella and Renesmee, I can't really tell you everything about them until I tell you about everything else and I promise I will, soon." I smiled and then remembered, "what about Jacob." He frowned, I don't think he likes Jacob, he said, "that is kind of complicated, but he joined our family not to long after everyone else and is with Renesmee, like I'm sure you figured out." I nodded remembering them walking the first day of school.

I enjoyed the company Edward provided to me. He made me very comfortable, I never wanted to lose his company. I don't know why bt I feel this huge pull where I would love to do things that I have never done before. Things that I said I would wait for marriage to do. I think it is just my teenage hormones acting up. When I thought that Edward asked me, "would you like something to drink or eat." I checked my pocket to see I left my wallet he saw that and ordered me a sprite. I siad, "no I left my wallet." He grinned at me and said, "Don't worry about it, this is sort of a date so it is my responsibility to get you what you need."

So we are together now, that made me excited, in more than one way. I sighed this is going to be a problem, I'll just take a bath later. When my drink came, I thanked the waitress, who kept staring at Edward and also Edward who is going to pay for it. After she left I asked Edward, "so tell me something about yourself." He thought for a second and then said, "I don't like to eat." That worried me, you need to eat to survive. He smiled at me and kissed my hand and said, "I'll explain later." I hated being left in the dark it makes me confused and makes me think things over and get some answers.

I decidded we should discuss our project and asked, "did you reread the Catcher in the Rye" He nodded and said, "finished it that night, how about you." I nodded because I was taking a drink and then said, "Finished it last night, I still hate the book." He smirked and I had to ask him, "so you won't eat tomorrow after we finish some of our projects.' He thought for a moment and then said, "maybe for you." I giggled, he would eat for me maybe he really does like me.

After half an hour of us taking his phone rang and he asked me, "where is your phone." I thought for a second and replied, "I gave it to Rebecca she didn't have one, I thought me sister should have one." He nodded and handed me his phone. I answered it and said "hello." Rebecca answered in a panic saying, "where are you Carlos called in a panic, we all thought you would be home by now you have been gone for two hours." I laughed at her and said, "don't worry I'm just enjoying my time with Edward, I'll leave in a little bit and then I'll get me a phone." She sighed and told me to call when I got home. I agreed and then Edward stood and helped me up.

I looked at him and asked "what are we doing?" He smiled and said, "I can't let you just go riding without a phone what if something happens to you, we'll go get you one." I nodded and started to walk to my car with him. When I got there he said he'll follow me. I nodded and after he got in his car we both started driving off. I went about eighty miles per hour so I made it there in about two minutes. When I got out Edward asked me, "do you like driving like a maniac." I laughed and said, "I love speed." He wrapped his arms around my shoulders and we walked into the store.

When we got in a female worker walked up to us and asked Edward, "hello how can I help you today." I smiled and said, I need a new phone to add to my contract. She glared at me and walked me to the case. When I got there I saw phones of all sorts. Last time I got a Samsung Galaxy S4 but I think I'm going to get a Samsung Galaxy Note three. It just came out. Edward took out his wallet and handed the cashier the money. I glared at him and said, "I am going to give you that money back tomorrow." He smirked and said, "the only thing I want from you in payment is a kiss."

A kiss. I have imagined us kissing before, but I never done it before. Not with him or with anyone else. I was excited, I grabbed my phone and we walked outside, once we got to the cars I turned around and smiled. He smiled at me and asked, "may I?" I nodded and he leaned my lips up to his. It was sweet, I loved it. He was very gentle, I felt like I might have been kissing gold, I know I'm weird but, that is what it was like for me. After a moment, we broke apart.

Edward looked at the time and it was nine forty-five. I sighed it was time to go and get ready for bed he looked at me and said, "would you like me to drive with you home or would you rather I go home by yourself." I smiled and said, "I'm fine we all need to get ready, and if you come home with me it'll probably postpone it another half an hour." He nodded and pecked me on the forehead. After that, we separated and went to our separate homes. When I thought that I wished we were further in our relationship and we could be together and happy.


	12. Chapter 12

What's Hell

Chapter Ten: Drunk Driver

I woke up to the smell of something burning, I had a pretty good idea of what it was. My mama trying to cook, and by the smell of it, it was eggs. I ran downstairs in my sleep shirt. When I got downstairs I saw two things. The first was my mother burning breakfast, I knew that one was coming. The next one was my boyfriend, wow that was very nice to say in my head. Sitting on the counter laughing at her.

When I saw him I blushed the darkest I ever have before and ran upstairs. That was very embracing, I did not want him to see me half naked, especially when we just started dating yesterday. I sent a text message to Carlos saying we are going to eat breakfast in a restaurant, I think we'll go to waffle house.

I grabbed my backless black dress that tied around my neck. It is my shortest dress ever. After my verry quick sower I got dressed and done my eyeliner as well as my mascara. When I finished that I brushed my hair and spiked it in a half up half down style. After all of that I was finally ready to go back down stairs.

When I got down there I couldn't help but blush. Everyone was staring at me including Edward who was also smirking. This is so embracing, I hope he didn't see anything. "I am sorry about that, I didn't realize we had company." Edward grinned at me and then walked up to me, giving me a kiss on the forehead. I looked at the time and asked, "do y'all want to go out for breakfast, I can get something ready pretty quickly." Mama looked at me and said, "the toast is edible." I smiled and got up, grabbing bacon and some eggs.

I had breakfast done within ten minutes and everyone started eating except Edward, who was shoving his food in my mouth. I stopped him and asked, "are you not hungry." He shook his head at me and said, "I will eat toast, that will probably be it." I frowned and gave him a piece of toast. after a couple bites he stopped saying he was done. I rolled my eyes and finished eating. Mama grabbed all of the plates and Edward and I left the house. I called Rebecca telling her I'll be a little late.

When I got to my car Edward asked, "are you going straight to school?" I shook my head, "no I have to go get Rebecca, I'll see you as soon as I have her."He nodded and then pecked me on the lips. I love how he keeps kissing on me it makes me happy. I get into the car and then drove off.

When I arrived at Rebecca's she came running out as soon as I pulled up. When she got into the car I rolled my eyes. "I could have waited a minute." She looked at me and said, "it's fine, I was ready." I asked her, "while I'm driving will you put my contacts in my phone." She nodded, grabbed my phone and started manually dialing them in. I took the phone from her and said, "you can do it this way." I put the Bluetooth on and sent them. It worked and all my contacts were there.

A car came towards us and almost hit us. I evaded and got off of the road. They were swerving really bad, isn't it too early to drink like that. I checked my rearview mirror and got there licence plate number. After that, I called the cops and reported them. While on the phone I arrived at the school, Edward pulled me out and waited while I was on the phone. After i finished he asked, "what was that about?" I told him about the drunk driver. He nodded and we walked to a little more private area.

We went to the bench and tree we were at yesterday and we just enjoyed each other's company. After a minute I was bored so I grabbed my phone and snapped a picture of him and saved it to my contacts. He rolled his eyes at me and said, "you could have asked." I laughed and said, "what you don't like pictures." He nodded and said, "I think I can deal as long as there with you. I rolled my eyes and took a picture of us together, saving it as his contact. After that I sent it to him and smiled saving it as well. After that we share a short little kiss, when the bell rang and we had to go.

After all of my classes Edward was there and at the end of the day we walked to my car and I said, "I just have to drop off Rebecca." He nodded and said, "I'll wait, for you." I nodded and got in the car. I drove as fast as I could so he wouldn't have to wait. Right after I got out of the parking lot I saw the driver from this morning. I slowed down to the speed limit, afraid of what would happen if he was still drunk.

When I did that he sped up. I started to get scared. When we started getting close to each other he was going about one hundred sixty miles per hour. I went to avoid him like I did this morning, but I wasn't fast enough. I ran into me head first. I thought thank god we are wearing our seatbelts as my vision went black.


	13. Chapter 13

What's Hell

Chapter Eleven: Hospital

Why is my life Hell, I will recognize that sound anywhere. I'm in the hospital. I feel like I never left home, but I know I did. I tried to member what happened. i know it was that drunk driver. I was tired of hospitals why can't I go a while without seeing one.

I heard my bedroom door open and saw a doctor along with Edward. I wonder if this is his father, he has the same yellow eyes as the rest of his family. I opened my mouth to try to say hello but I was too tired, it wouldn't come out. All they heard was a groan. They looked over to me and the doctor said, "Hello Selena, I'm Dr. Cullin, I have been treating you the last three days." I nodded now knowing how long I have been out.

Dr. Cullin went on to say. You have broken a good number of bones, so you will be struggling. My son has volunteered himself to help you, as well as drive you to and from school.." I smiled, I knew he would, he's a gentleman, not to mention he's my boyfriend. I wonder if Edward told him about us yet. I know technically I never told my family we are together but I think they already know. I was confused, why can't I talk.

After I thought that Edward said something to his father quietly so I couldn't hear and then Dr. Cullin said, "you can't speak because we had to put you on a machine and your throat is sore from it." I nodded it, I think Edward can definitely read my mind now, I want him to tell me what is going on. I am tired of waiting for him to explain things to me and now we are going to spend a lot more time together I want to know what is going on. Edward sighed just confirming my suspicion.

Carliasle looked between the two of us and said, "well I'm going to let your family in, they are worried to death." I nodded and he left Edward went to follow him when I thought to him, "don't leave I know you can hear me." He sighed and came to sit next to me. I thought, "I will wait a little bit longer, but I swear you better explain it to me, everything, the mind reading, the mate thing you mentioned, everything. He nodded his head and brushed some of the hair out of my face.

After that everyone came in, Carlos, my mama Rebecca and even her family. Rebecca and her family had a teddy bear for me and I went to say thank you but my throat just croaked. They smiled and said you're welcome don't worry. After a little while, they excused themselves. My mama had a thing in her hands and I nodded to it, she smiled and said, "I picked it up from the Chinese buffet, I got all of the things you like." I smiled in thanks and she sat on the other side of me and started feeding it to me.

Not too long after I tried I started choking on the food mama ran out but Edward lifted me up and started patting on my back. I threw the food up, but that is better than me choking on it. A nurse walked in and saw the mess and was trying to get everyone out. Edward said he would help and lift me up in his arms. He held me until the nurses were finished cleaning up the mess. He was very comforting to lay on him. It made feel very comfortable. I was sad when it was time for him to set me back on my bed.

Edward smiled and held me, he said, I'll hold you whenever you want me to, I promise. I smiled and tried to snuggle into him the best I can. My family came back in, I didn't feel like eating anymore, I was afraid that it would kill me. Death by food that is funny. I never thought it would happen. When Dr. Cullin came in to check on me after he heard about what happened to me with the food, my family decided to leave. they asked him if he was coming, but he said that he will when his father got off shift. They asked him who his father was and he pointed to the doctor. They seemed surprised.

Edward and I stayed together snuggling not really careing about what was going on until I decided I would just ask him to explain. When I had that thought he told me, "I will tell you after you get out of the hospital." I nodded and just snuggled into him. He stayed for a couple hours before it was time for him to leave.

The next day Dr. Cullin came in while no one was here and said, you can leave as soon as we are sure you can swallow food without choking, we don't want you to die because you can't eat. I nodded and one of the nurses came in and watched me eat my breakfast. I got a good ways through it until I started choking. She looked at me sadly and took my food to leave. They had something to catch the food so I didn't have to get off of the bed. An hour later my mama came in with a nurse, the nurse said "I'm gonna give you a sponge bath and your mama is gonna watch so she can do it when you are ready to go home.:" I nodded I hate the thought of not being able to take care of myself. Then I thought of all the takeout we are gonna have to eat, and I cringed this is going to be a long who know's how long.

For some reason after my bath, if you can call it that, my mama left, she didn't even say anything to me. It was very upsetting, I want company it is lonely in here by myself and I can't watch tv because I can't get the remote, and the nurses don't usually care to turn it on for me.

I hate hospitals, they remind me of my brother. When I'm alone I can't help but to think of all the horrible things he did to me. My body ached from the thought. He did more damage to me than that fucker in the car. I wonder what happened to I hope he goes to jail, I did nothing to deserve this. Even the crazy man didn't take my mind off of him. I just couldn't let it go. Why did he start beating on me. We used to be really close he was my older brother, I loved him, I still love him. I think I could forgive him, but I could not be near him, not anymore, I can't deal with it anymore.

While I was thinking back on history Edward came in making my face light up. Someone who will give me company, and knows what I think. He sat at me and kissed me. I tried to make it deeper and he pulled away with a smile and asked, "who was that guy you were thinking about." He knew what was thinking, I showed himin my mind the multiple times I was in the hospital, and him beating me up. I started crying I couldn't think about it anymore it is emotionally draining. He held me and said, "don't worry it is all over, he can't touch you ever again I won't allow it." I smiled and got comfortable. I fell asleep in his arms.

A couple days later they released me. I was able to eat and talk almost completely normal. My throat was sore but it wasn't too bad. I wanted to not be in the dark and that is the only thing that matters to me.


	14. Chapter 14

What's Hell

Chapter Twelve: Vampires and Mates

I have been out of the hospital for three days now. Edward told me we were going to do something special today, as well as tell me his secret that he has been keeping from me. I was kind of more excited to find out what he has been keeping from me. It is aggravating knowing he is keeping things from me.

Rebecca and I walked over to Edwards car. I jumped into the front seat next to Edward with Rebecca in the back. This is the first time I rode with Edward before he started the car and I swear he was speeding immediately. I was excited, I loved to drive fast. He looked at me and grabbed my hand with one of his. Rebecca freaked out and yelled, "put both hands on the wheel and watch the road." After she said that we pulled stopped at her house.

She jumped out mumbling that she never wants to ride again. I laughed and we both told her bye. When she got into the house we pulled off at top speed. This really did turn me on just as much as some of the dreams I have of him. After that thought came out I remembered he could read my mind. I groaned and he laughed and said, "it's all right." I glared at him and watch the road.

After about five minutes of driving, I asked, "Where are we going?" He smirked at me and said, "I got us somewhere to stay for the weekend, and don't worry we have our own rooms connected." I smiled at him and said, "And if I don't want my own room." I took his hand and kissed it. He smirked and said, "well I guess we'll see."

I wanted Edward so bad but, I don't know if I am ready for that step. I have never done it before, and there are still things he hasn't told me. Then there is the fact that I told myself I would wait until marriage. Do I still want to do that? My mind says no, but everything else in me says yes and take him as mine. I don't even know what that means, but I keep hearing it over and over like someone is talking to me telepathically.

Edward looked at me and, "we won't do anything unless you want to I promise, and I will tell you before we would event think about it." I wish he couldn't read minds. It was annoying I liked having my own private thoughts.

We entered, Northwood, it is a very luxurious city. It has everything, It is supposed to be like five hours away, but we made it there in an hour in a half. I thought I liked to speed apparently he has me beat. He giggled at that, I like when he giggles, he seems even more normal, makes you forget he can read minds.

We pulled up to the intercontinental hotel. I knew it was very luxurious, so I asked him, "how much are you paying for this weekend." He smirked and said, "don't worry about it, as my mate I will pay the best for you." I smiled, I knew he wouldn't mention that if he wasn't ready to talk about it so I pulled him to the front desk, he got the room card and took me upstairs. He turned me around so I couldn't see what button he pushed. When the little ding went off he walked me to a room and showed it to me.

The room was huge it had a lovely kitchen, and living room that lead to a balcony. We had a room that just held a jacuzzi. It was very roomy could definitely could hold a dozen people. Then there were two bedrooms, they both had king sized beds, I don't know why that is necessary, it is way to huge even if we did sleep together. I went on to see the bathroom in the bedroom that I am now claiming as mine. It was roomy bigger than the one in my room. I loved it, it had a toilet that flushed itsself and beautifully scented water. The room was perfect. I walked back out to the living room and sat next to Edward. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer to him.

He looked into my eyes and asked me, "where would you like me to start." I thought about it and decided to ask the easiest question, or at least the easiest question I think is, "why do you and your family look so much alike if your all adopted." He frowned, maybe it wasn't the best opener but I just have to know. He sighed and said, "we all have gone through a change. We aren't like you or anyone else. Will you promise not to run off and yell or scream?" I nodded, I know I can trust him, even if he turned out to be a wolf or something. He laughed at me and said, "no I'm not a wolf, Jacob is, I am a vampire, just listen, we aren't like normal vampires we drink animal blood, we live with humans. We don't hurt people." I was going to take off but something wouldn't let me and it wasn't his hold on me either. Something in me wanted to be with him, and whatever that was also made me kiss him.

After we made out for a little while, Edward took my face and looked at me and asked, "are you not afraid?" I shook my head and said, "no I thought I was but something in me told me I can't be afraid of you, I just..." I stopped I don't know if we are ready, he tilted my head up and said, "I love you my mate."

I looked at him again and said, "you keep mentioning that will you explain it to me." He nodded and said, "I have to explain Bella and Renesmee first, A few years back I ran into Bella, she was human I thought she was my mate and so we got together. We loved each other and lived our lives, but then she got pregnant with Renesmee. Every so often we have to move because we don't age and that's how we ended up here where we met you. I learned that Bella isn't my mate, the person who I am supposed to be with, the person who will always understand, and the person who will always love me, unconditionaly. When I met you I realized that, that person isn't Bella but you."

I nodded I got that, but Renesmee is his daughter I asked, "how old are you and Renesmee, and how is she reacting to this." He smiled and said, I am one hundred twelve years old. I was changed in nineteen eighteen at the age of seventeen. Renesmee is only seven years old. She is a half vampire, doesn't really eat human food but she can, she shares the same diet as us." I nodded so she is like them, I looked at him and asked, "what does she think of us?" He sort of smiled, "she is upset with me for betraying her mother, and you in a way because I should have waited for my true mate, but she is happy for me. She wants to meet you. She actually has a room not to far away because she knew I was going to tell you and she really wanted to get to know you."

I lit up at that, as soon as he was finished I got up pulling him with me. I got out of the door and he led us to her room. It was a floor under us, apparently we have the penthouse sweet. As soon as we got to her door she opened it and gave us both one big hug. It kind of hurt, but I wasn't going to say something. She looked at me and said, it is nice to see you again Selena." I smiled and said, "you too." she dragged me over to her couch and asked, "did you tell her yet." He nodded and she said, "I am so happy that you are apart of our family now, now my daddy gets to have his true mate like me." I smiled, this seemed a little bit awkward, he said she was seven but she looked about my age.

We sat there and talked for hours. We made shopping plans for the next day, since I missed our last plans. My stomach growled signaling that I was hungary so Edward stood up helping me up and said, "I'm taking her out to eat would you like to join?" She thought about it for a second and said, maybe tomorrow I don't really care for anything right now and Jacob should be back any minute." I smiled knowing the look he was giving her, it is the same look my brother gave me wen he found out we were dating.

After we left the room he asked me, "where would you like to eat?" I thought and decided we should get Chinese since the last thing I got I couldn't eat. We got there in a couple minutes and as soon as the food got to the table I started eating as fast as I could so he wouldn't have to wait too long. He grabbed my hand and said, "slow down I am not in any rush, we will leave when you are ready." I nodded and started eating at a normal pace.

While I was eating I thought about what we were going to do when we got back to the hotel. I felt like if I waited any longer I feel like I will burst. He interrupted my thoughts and said, "that is because of the mating. Sometimes there are recollections from, not going through with the mating." After he said that I made up my mind, we were doing it. I don't care what I said before, I love him and I'm ready. After I finished we went back to the hotel.

When we got there he told me that my stuff that Alice packed was in my bedroom. I looked in my bag and saw a whole bunch of new clothes. I wanted to look at them all but I had other things to do. Instead of going through my stuff I looked at the new lingerie that she packed for me and decided on a red lingerie set that I think he would love. I walked across the hotel room and into his bedroom. When I got in there his jaw dropped. I walked over to the bed and we did what we were meant to do.

I would like to thank my reviewers namikazi, shari, and Renesmee4Jacob. I would also like to thank my favorites and alerts too.


	15. Chapter 15

What's Hell

Chapter Thirteen: Shopping

The next morning Edward tried to wake me up. I was having a very bad morning. I was hurting a little, and not from my accident, for the most part it was ok but there was still a dull ache. He kissed me and said, "honey you have to get up, you made plans for Today, and you have to eat first, would you like me to make you something to eat." I groaned and pulled him down with me. I just wanted to stay in bed with him all day.

He smiled at me and held me for a couple more minutes. Five minutes later I heard a knock on the door. I groaned and got up. Edward answered the door and let who I assumed was Renesmee and Jacob. I walked to the bathroom to take a quick shower. The water helped me a lot. While i was in there I was think about what I should make for breakfast. When I thought that I realized we didn't get any food to cook, I can't make them breakfast. I guess we have to go out and eat.

I got out and saw realized my clothes were in my bedroom. I went to yell out of the door for Edward to bring me clothes, but when I opened it Renesmee already had them. I thanked her and got dressed the best I could. When I was finished getting dressed I walked out of the room for Edward to give me a long loving kiss. When we finished I shakily looked at our company and said, "I'm sorry I forgot to get some food so I can't cook unless you want to wait for us to go shopping." Renesmee smiled and said, "don't worry about it we can get room service, and besides it would be hard to cook with that cast on."

After we finished eating Renesmee practically dragged me out of the room and to Edward's car. Edward got into the driver side and grabbed my hand, taking off with Renesmee and Jacob in the back. When we started driving put her hand on me scareing me to death, I didn't know what she was doing all I knew was I saw what I assumed was a little Renesmee. She was a pretty baby, she showed me her playing games with Edward and his family. She also showed me how her and Jacob's relationship advanced. I thought it was very nice, she had a very good childhood. Right in the end I saw a vision of some black cloaks it stopped out of nowhere.

Renesmee took her hand off of me and said, "I'm sorry daddy I didn't mean to." He sighed and said, "it's ok." I looked at him and asked, "what was that?" He glance at me and said, "the rulers of our society, they make rules for us to follow and they enforce them." I looked at him and asked, "will I ever meet them." He sighed at me and said, "lets hope not." I nodded and let it go.

We got to the mall shortly after, they were very crowded. We parked about twelve spaces back, that was the closest spot we found. I went to get out but Edward stopped me. He let renesmee and Jacob go ahead for a minute and then handed me a black card. I looked at it and gave it back to him. He laughed at me and said, "remember what I told you yesterday, as my mate I want you to have anything you want. You and Renesmee are the only two that has unlimited access to my account, please take it." I don't know why but for some reason I just nodded. When I went to get out again, he stopped me, for a second time, and said, "Don't hesitate to buy anything, if you even think you want something get it." I nodded and he kissed me.

After that we got out of the car. We had to walk really fast to catch up with Renesmee and Jacob. By time we got there I felt like I was running. Jacob stood up for me and said, "dang you made her run." Edward looked at me and apologized. I told him that it was ok. We started with the undergarment department. It felt very awkward, I did not want to shop here with Edward's daughter but she had already started when I was going to say something.

I decided to just get some underwear sets. I got one for every color, some I got two of. I felt like I was spending to much but to that thought Edward said, "don't worry, it's ok." I nodded and went to pay, but Edward took me over to some of the pretty dresses like the one I wore last night. That made me blush and Edward kissed me. When all of that happened Renesmee came up and said, "all she's blushing, did you embrace her daddy?" I told her no and just got a couple solid ones, some that had stripes and polka-dots, and I also got see through ones in all different colors.

Once finished with that we went and paid. We decided that we didn't have to seperate it because Edward was paying for it all. We scanned it all and the total was three thousand dollars. I went to take some of the stuff back but Edward grabbed me and told me, "Even if you did this everyday a year I wouldn't be broke don't worry about it." I nodded and asked, "are we done now." Renesmee yelled and said, "we just started, we are not done." I sighed and let her take me to the next store that had a bunch of clothes.

The store mostly had a bunch of pants and some shirts. I went and looked at the shirts. They had had very long shirts, some short shirts, some belly shirts. There was just about everything. I just grabbed a couple of shirts and three pairs of pants. Edward looked at me and said, "buy what you want you can get more than that." I smiled at him and said, "this isn't really the store for me, I prefer dresses." He nodded and we went to find Renesmee. She was in a dressing room. Jacob had a handful of clothes in his arm and a bunch on the bench he was sitting on. I looked in disbelief." She is going to try on all of those." He shook his head and said, "no she already tried these she is about a quarter of the way through."

About half an hour later she was finally finished, se had a nice pile of things that she wanted. Edward and I already took the stuff she didn't want back. Now we are finally done with this store. We went onto the next one and it had a variety of everything. I immediately went to the dresses. I saw so many. I grabbed a whole bunch. I got to about twenty dresses and my arm was getting tired. Edward grabbed them for me, even though he is already carrying my other bags. I went to take them but he said, "it's fine I can carry plenty more and you don't worry." I nodded and went on to grab more dresses. When I had nearly seventy five dresses I went to the dressing room.

I tried on lots of dresses. I have been at this for two hours and wanted to give up. When I thought that Renesmee joined me in my dressing room to help she was undressing me I was undressed very quickly. I finished with the rest of the dresses in less than fifteen minutes. I sat on the bench with all of my dresses. I had about ten sat away that I didn't want and was looking at the rest debating which ones to get Edward grabbed my hand and pile of clothes that I was debating on, along with the rest, and went to the register. He payed for everything.

I looked at him and asked, "are you mad at me, was it to many, or did I take to." He cut me off there with a kiss and said, "I told you, you could have what ever you wanted. You didn't have to put anything up." I smiled and thought about how hungry I was. Edward called to Renesmee and Jacob and said, "Hey lets take this stuff to the car and get something to eat." They nodded and walked to the car. This time Edward didn't make me run I was appreciative of that.

When we got back to the store went to a little restaurant, after we stopped and got me little mini pretzel bites they were very delicious. When we got there Jacob ordered one of everything. I thought he was crazy until I remembered that Edward said he was a werewolf. I ordered a pot pie, and Renesmee ordered a salad. In the end when I was finished so was everyone else, apparently I am a very slow eater.

After we ate we decided that we were going to our final store. the shoe store. I love shoes, I get anything that has a heel. I looked at the stilettos, the wedges, the regular heels, everything. I ended up coming out with about twenty shoes.I love shes they are like the best thing ever. I looked around and saw that Renesmee was still looking so I asked Edward could we go to a makeup department. He noded his head and paid for the stuff. He told Renesmee where we were going.

We inside the store and a woman welcomed me and asked if I would like a makeover. I agreed and she started doing my makeover. She did a weird design that I never tried before, but I like it. I got the list of things that she used and listened to her instructions on what to do. When we got everything she said and went to check out Renesmee came in and asked, "do you want to get your nails done when done in here." I agreed and paid for the stuff. Once finished with all of that we went to the nail salon. There were only a couple people so we got in pretty quickly. I got my nails done with a light pink french tip with a swirly design. I loved it.

Once we were finished we got to the car. When we arrived at the car I saw that there wasn't enough room for everyone. Edward said that he will go drop our stuff off real quick while we eat dinner at the mall, and then he'll come back. He kissed me goodbye and left. We decided to eat at an Italian restaurant because it was the closest and my feet hurt.

After we sat down Renesmee asked me, "how do you like my dad?" I looked at her and blushed telling her, "I love your father. I didn't think I was ready to tell him that until last night when he revealed what y'all are to me. My body and soul just gave into him more than I already wanted to." I smiled thinking about the man of my life. I love him I know I do I wish I could just convince her. She smiled and said, "I hated you at first you ruined the relationship between my parents, but then I remembered how Jacob and I are meant to be together and there is no challenging that, so there is no challenging you two when you are true mates. Even I can't challenge it." I frowned at her and said, "I think you could,a s his daughter I'm sure he would do anything for you." She looked at me and said, you know a vampire dies emotionally and mentally when they loose their mates, if he lost you he would loose everything, and I would loose you." After she said that our food got there and we ate.

A couple minutes after we started eating Edward came up behind me and kissed me, because I didn't know it was him, I went to hit him again. He laughed and said, "one day I'm not going to be able stop you and your going to break your hand. I grimaced, knowing my arm is broken I don't want my hand broken too. I smiled at him as he sat next to me and watched me eat.

After that we ended up going back to the hotel room. We said goodnight to Renesmee and Jacob and went to our room. I went and grabbed my suite case not having what happened this morning happen again. Edward laughed at me. I put the bag down and laid down with Edward.

He asked," how did the two of you get along after I left." I smiled at him and told him what she said. At first he was upset. I touched his face and told him, "it's fine, I don't mind. I love you." After I said that we laid down and made love for a couple hours before going to sleep. I thought to myself, good thing he has been using condoms, because obviously with Edward isn't sterile, Renesmee is an obvious result of no condoms.


	16. Chapter 16

What's Hell

Chapter Fourteen: Wants

I woke up feeling great. I think I love waking up with Edward by my side. I thought about life and asked Edward, "what will happen when we leave?" He frowned and put me in his lap. He laid his head in the crook of my neck and said, "we should enjoy the time we have left with each other. I wanted to cry, I didn't want to be separated from him. I thought I stopped it but I didn't the tears came streaming down. He wiped them away and said, "don't worry sweety I'll see you everyday."

I didn't want to just see him. I wanted to be with him. I loved him and I know that we have only been together for less than two weeks. I feel like whore now, I never thought I would do it but definitely not with someone I just met. I jumped off of Edwards lap and locked myself into the bathroom and cried.

Edward came to the door and said, "honey please don't cry it is all ok. As mates simple things like that doesn't matter." I sobbed and said, "yes it does, it is immoral. I am supposed to be with you, but I am also supposed to save myself." I am so disappointed in myself. I should have never come here with him.

Edward come into the room. I don't know how but all I cared about was the fact that he was holding me. He cooed to me and said, "don't think of yourself like that, this is natural for mates to react to each other this way." I had to let it go what was done was done there is nothing I can do to change that.

I looked at Edward and kissed him. I kissed him as hard as I could, I just needed him, for some reason I just needed him and no one else. I wish this trip didn't have to end and I wish I didn't have to go home and be separated from him. I looked at Edward and said, "So after our adultery we still can't do anything after we leave. Shoot I don't even think my brother would be okay with me staying with you. He doesn't even know I'm with you right now."

Edward laughed and said, "I'll take you away every weekend if I have to." I giggled and stayed in his embrace. I was thinking about how horrible life is going to be without waking up beside him. I feel like that is the epitome of my life. I just wish we could be together. Edward smiled at me and asked, "how would you like it if I wait for you to sleep every night, then leave." I thought about it, that is better than being without him the whole night. I said, "Fine but I wish we could be together." He smiled and said, "what about your new car, and your sister. She seem pretty freaked out about my driving." I sighed, I did need to go get her, I looked at him and said, "maybe I can do my routine for school and after school, after I take her home, we can spend time together." I smiled loving the thought of us spending more time together.

Edward looked at me and then kissed my forehead. I always love that, but I feel like that kind of puts me on the friend zone, but with what we have been up to I know we aren't in the friend zone, right or is he lieing to me. Edward cut me off with a kiss and said, "We are definitely not in the friend zone. How do I put this in vampire society there are two stages, the first is where you discover your mates. The second is where you accept it. When we made love together in a way you accepted our traditions."

I was confused so are we like married in the vampire society. He laughed at my thoughts and said, "yes I guess you can put it that way. Most vampires don't actually get married, they just consummate. My family is different like how I explained but we do, do weddings. Alice just loves rapping us into them. It is very interesting though."

I nodded happy that I won't miss the fairy tale wedding that I always dreamed of. Edward frowned at me and said, "you won't miss anything you want. I will give you what ever you want don't worry." I smiled. I am one of the very preppy girls I love to do things like prom and weddings and baby showers. I went to ask him how Renesmee and Bella worked out, but Edward looked at me and said, "we should talk about that when we are ready that is a very touchy subject. I don't think I would want to risk your life. I already had to deal with that stress once before and I swear it almost killed me.

I kissed Edward I do not want him to hurt because of my want for a family. I always wanted a huge family though, it was something I wanted, to be the perfect mother and wife, just like how my mother raised me to be. Edward laughed at that and said, "you would be perfect even if you couldn't cook or clean or even have your own. In this time I wish you would think about not have any children it's dangerous, and doing more than one might be even more dangerous.

I wanted to run into the bathroom and cry again but I'm already in there and so is Edward. He grabbed my face and said, "please just think about him." I nodded and left the bathroom and went into the living room where all of my bags were. I looked at them and said, "we are not doing this again any time soon." Edward looked at me and laughed then said, "Alice thinks you are within three weeks." I frowned that was exhausting. I asked Edward, "do you think Renesmee approves of us.

Edward nodded and said, maybe you should get dressed, they will be here shortly. I walked to the bedroom and looked into my suite case and just grabbed a random dress. I then put it on and put my hair up into a high ponytail, adding just a little bit of eyeliner. When I turned around I saw Edward already gone. When I walked into the living room I saw Renesmee and Jacob. Renesmee came up to me and kissed me on the cheek. That was weird, but I said, "good morning" and gave her a hug.

I walked up to Edward and asked, "what time do we have to leave?" he frowned and said, "well we will leave by three, but maybe a little earlier. I have to go hunting because this exciting weekend has made me verry thirsty." I blushed know what he meant by exciting weekend. It was verry exciting but I loved it and wouldn't have it any other way.

Renesmee then grabbed my hand and said, lets go walking a little, see the city get to know each other. I though about it and then said, "as long as I don't have to nearly run." That one was directed at Edward and apologized to me. I know he didn't mean it but it was weird. After that I was dragged out of the hotel room. We spent a couple hours walking through the city and then went home.


	17. Chapter 17

What's Hell

Chapter Fifteen: Side Affects of Mating

I woke up alone. I didn't like the feeling. After waking up with Edward every morning for the past weekend, I felt very lonely. I went and got ready for school. After doing my morning routine Edward showed up. I was excited, I love being with Edward . Rebecca jumped in the car and we were off. When we got to the school Rebecca practically ran from the car. Edward and I just leisurely got out and started walking.

We walked around just enjoying each other's company. I looked up at him and said, "I missed you this morning. I wish this weekend never ended." He smiled at me and said, "me too, but one day we won't have to worry about it." I looked at him and asked, "do you guys go to college too or do you move before then?" He smirked and said, "sometimes we go off to college, or to random places, or we do start over again when we feel like it." I looked at him and asked, "what if I wanted to go to college." He grabbed my hand making me stop and said, "you can do what every you want, I will be right there with you." I smiled and we kept walking.

After the bell rang we walked to my class and then I sat down. Emmett smiled at me and asked, "how was your weekend?" I blushed and put my head in my book. I have a feeling that they know what happened and that was embracing. Emmett laughed at me and Rosalie hit him upside the head. I thanked her and went on with taking notes for class.

After I left first period I was thinking about the applications I had put in for college. I had a lot of them, ranging from Duke and Harvard to just small ones nears here like University of Maine or University of Southern Maine. I know that Edward can't be anywhere to sunny so maybe I will be just fine staying here. I could see my family and I can spend time with him.

Edward grabbed my face and said, "you can go anywhere you want I will work it out I promise." I didn't even realize he was here, I was to caught up in my own thoughts. I knew he was right but I didn't want to be an inconvenience. I wonder if it was going to be just us or would his family join us. I don't know how they choose their lives. I think it is quit interesting.

We walked into our class together holding hands. When we got to our seats the teacher asked everyone how their projects were going. When she got to us I said, "I haven't been able to start, I already have reread the book, but other than that I haven't been able to do anything else, due to the accident. I will start it tomorrow, like we have planned, Tuesday's and Thursday's." She nodded, she looked upset but didn't say anything.

My arm was feeling better all the time. I don't know why because Dr. Cullin said that it would take about six to eight weeks. My arm actually felt better. It didn't feel quit healed but not as bad as it did before. I wonder if I should get it checked out. I looked down and saw a note on my desk saying, it is the mating when our mates are hurt they heal faster when near each other.

That is what is going on with my body. It just loves Edward in every way possible, just like me. I love spending time with him but right now even though we are together I can't talk to him freely like I would love to do. I wonder why we have to go through this if we are meant to be together. I just want to run off with him and forget everything else. I stopped that thought, as much as I love him I still want to see my family and I want to get a degree. I applied for all of these high collages but in all reality I just want to be a secretary. I could go to a two year collage and I would be ready I know I would.

When the bell rang I continued on, with Edward, to my next class. I always dread this class. Isabella is in it. I wish I could skip this class for the rest of the semester but I know I can't. We stopped at the door, I had my head down but Edward tilted it up and said, "don't worry my love nothing will happen and if it does just tell me." I nodded, he gave me a kiss and I walked into class.

After I sat down Isabella growled at me. I hated this, it was kind of frightening when she did it. I couldn't help that we were stuck together. It wasn't my fault that she lost Edward, in my opinion she wasn't his to have. I looked at Isabella and said in a very low whisper, "you have a very beautiful daughter. She is very kind and sweet." Isabella actually smiled and said, "thank you." She looked at me and then said, "it's to late from you taking him from me, but please he is still her father and even though she looks older she is still a little girl, don't take her father away."

I looked at Isabella, she isn't being hateful to me, maybe she is getting over him. I smiled at her and said, "you know we all spent the weekend together. I am not going to take her father from her. Edward already said he wouldn't let that happen. I'm sure he will take a number of days off and just spend time with her. You know just because he has someone else doesn't mean he doesn't love his daughter." She nodded at me and didn't say anything else.

The rest of my day went bye fine. I told Edward of Bella and my conversation and he was happy. He now knew Bella was getting over him. He told me that he is going to spend Monday and Wednesday nights with Renesmee except at night when I am going to sleep. I said it was fine and that he should just stay over there instead of coming for me just to help me sleep. I will be fine.

I got home after school still feeling the need to be with Edward but I blew it off. I sat on the couch to do my homework. They all give me assignments. My first class was an assignment about what we were studying. It was just a handful of questions. I did that easily. I then went and looked at the new vocabulary that I got for English. After looking up all of the words I studied them. They weren't to difficult after half of an hour of studying I then went onto reading about our history lesson. she wanted us to read the chapter that we were on. It went more into detail than what she discussed. Finally I looked at the sheet of music I got from my chorus director.

I absolutely love music and the piece that she wanted me to study was,Think of Me from the Phantom of the Opera, it wasn't to hard of a piece. I definitely prefer the duet Phantom of the Opera compared to this one but this is an at home assignment, so it is for me myself and I. After an hour in a half I had it perfected and memorized. I called my brother to see what he is up to he told me and said that he had a performance of some sort tonight. He invited me and I was going to but I can't drive. I hate not being able to take myself places but it will be over soon enough.

I remembered my arm and text Alice to see if Dr. Cullin could look at my arm or help me understand more of what's going on, even though I'd rather do it with Edward but I don't want to bother Edward. She said yes and came with Dr. Cullin. Seeing them made me miss Edward I started to cry and Alice gave me a big hug. I sniffled letting them in. Dr. Cullin asked, "what's wrong." I looked at my hand and then said, "it is starting to feel healed or nearly healed and I don't understand it. Edward said something about mates being together makes things heel quicker."

He looked at my arm and nodded, "yes it does help the healing process, but I'm unsure how it works with humans, you said your arm feels healed." I looked at him and said, "almost healed, not completely." He nodded and decided, "maybe you can come to the house tomorrow and I can do another xray on it." I nodded and said, "thank you Dr. Cullin." He looked at me and said, "please call me Carlisle." I nodded and said, "ok." He walked outside with Alice and I said, "good bye Alice, Carlisle." They said goodbye and got in there car and left.

I was home bye myself again. I hate being by myself. Mama left to go see a friend. She won't be back for about four more days. I walked around the house and just started picking up things. After about three hours I had the house spotless. The clothes were all washed dried and delivered to the bedrooms, mine were put up. I swept the floors and dusted. After the house was spotless I went and made a quick dinner. I made spaghetti. When that was finished I was still alone I just gave up and watched a little bit of tv. After an hour of that I dragged myself upstairs to go to sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

What's Hell

Chapter Sixteen: Birthday

AN: I am updating twice this week because there won't be one next week. The story is coming to an end soon but there will be a sequel.

I woke up to a bunch of people on my bed. There was Carlos, Mama, Rebecca, Edward, Renesmee,Jacob,and Alice. I think they are all weird who shows up in someone's bedroom at six o'clock in the morning on a Sunday morning. I looked at them and asked, "what do all of you want." I regretted that because they all yelled, "happy birthday." I rolled my eyes, it's my birthday ain't I supposed to sleep in. I looked up and asked, "so what let me sleep." I laid back down putting the blanket over my head. A second later I was looking for it. Alice stole my blanket leaving me in front of all of these people with no pants on.

Carlos grabbed Edward and Jacob making them leave me to the girls. I rolled my eyes and said, "what do you want." Alice looked at me and said, "you and Edward are going out, come on get ready." I got out of the bed and into the shower, when I walked into my bedroom Alice had a bikini ready for me with a pair of shorts and a button up shirt. I rolled my eyes and put them on leaving my shirt unbuttoned.

I walked down stairs to Edward and gave him a kiss. I thought to him, how are we going swimming, I'm not doing it with the sun and you can't go into it. He grinned at me and grabbed my hand. We walked to the car, he let me in and shut the door for me. We then started driving off. After of riding for half an hour we stopped in front of a house. Edward helped me out at inhuman speed. I looked at him and asked, "where are we?" He smiled at me and said, "our house." I looked at him confused and said, "it looks a little small for your family, even in couples it is small." He smiled and lifted me up, carrying me into the house. He kissed me and said, "no our private house. I bought it just for the two of us." I smiled and kissed him.

We walked into the house. It was homey, not to big but not to small. It had a little entry hall with a beautiful rug. I love the rug it has a very beautiful pattern. Then on the left was a living room. It is bigger than average. It has a tan couch set, it consists of a couch love seat and two chairs. We went to a pretty kitchen, it has mahogany cabinets and counters, with a matching dining table. It was cute, comfortable to house me and Renesmee and Jacob and anyone else who may join us.

I couldn't stop myself from imagining Edward and I with a handful of children. I knew we weren't ready to talk abut it. Edward came up to me and hugged me. I smiled at him and asked, "it is beautiful and I know I haven't seen the rest of the house but what are we doing here. He smiled at me and lead me to the backyard. There was a huge pool in the backyard, it was surrounded by plenty of forest in all directions. I walked over to the pool and felt it. It was chilly but if I'm going to take a swim it is better to do it now than in two weeks. It'll definitely be to cold then.

I took my clothes off and jumped into the pool. I love swimming I went under the water allowing all of my hair to flow around me. I was swimming around when I felt someone grab me. I knew it was Edward so I looked at him and smiled. When I came up I gave him a long deep kiss. When I touched him the water just became unbearable. I hurried up and jumped out of the pool. Edward looked at me confused and asked, "are you ok, did I do something wrong?" I looked at him and said, "you just made the water unbearably cold." He smiled and said, "lets get in the hot tub it'll be better."

We walked back onto the deck and got in. It was better, I didn't feel like my boobs were going to pop off. We were making out while sitting in the water. This is really easy I am very thankful for my cast being able to come off, thanks to this mating thing. It has many pluses, the fast healing. Not to mention my very hot mate who is turning me on to unbelievable limits. Edward laughed at my thoughts and said, "maybe I should take you to our room then." I smiled liking that thought. He got up and carried me up to our bedroom.

When we got to our bedroom I couldn't stop the gasp that escaped my lips. The bed was a king and it was a canopy. I have always loved canopy beds. It also has very dark curtains to surround the bed. I grabbed Edwards with mine again and we got into the bed and made love. Falling asleep after an hour in a half later.

I woke up and looked at Edward. He was smiling at me, he then gave me a kiss and asked, how was your nap. I smiled and said, "I loved it, we finally got to sleep with each other without sneaking around. He smiled and said, "we can do it again whenever you want." I smiled and asked, "how has your you and Renesmee time been." I have been enjoying it. I love my daughter so much. You know you missed her birthday. She turned eight on the eleventh. She wanted you to come but Bella through a tantrum" I nodded knowing how she feels about me. I smiled and said, "it's all right at least I have you for my bathroom." He nodded and said, "we will have to leave shortly." I looked at him and asked, "is that enough time for more us time and a shower." I smiled and we continued on our alone time. After that we showered and got into the car to leave.

We drove to the house and all of the lights were out. I turned to Edward and asked, "is this a surprise party." I used quotation marks while I said surprise. He smiled at me and gave me a kiss. I walked into the house to hear everyone yell "surprise." I smiled and thanked everyone. It seem like everybody wanted to give me a hug. I was passed around. There were more people here than this morning. Everyone was here except Bella, even Rosalie is here. I smiled and said thank you to everyone.

After all of the hugs everyone wanted to do presents. I feel like they had already decided who goes first because my mother gave me her present with a huge smile. It was only an envelope. I have a feeling that it is just more money, that is the only thing she gives any of us. She knows that we have plenty of money but she seems like she can't be bothered to be bothered with presents. Just like Carlo's birthday is in two days and we both know what he going to get. We looked at each other knowing exactly how things work.

Next was Carlos, he gave a box that was a little bigger. I grabbed it and opened it. It was a new Xbox, it isn't even set to release until next month. I cursed because I did the same thing. He looked at me and asked, "did I do something wrong." I walked upstairs and got him his present. We both laughed at each other. I handed him his and asked, "do you want yours it's only two days early." He grabbed it and Esme asked, "you guys got each other the same present." I looked at her and said, "we have a couple things in common, but yes we do have the same present, I'm just gonna let him has his, two days early isn't killing anything and besides he has to work that night." I gave my brother a hug and moved on.

Rebecca looked at me sheepishly and said, "I'm sorry, we didn't have a lot of money." I smiled at her and said, "it is ok the price doesn't matter." She smiled and I opened her present. The first thing I say was a home made picture. It was very beautiful. Under it there was a necklace that said sister inside of a heart." I gave her a big hug and said, "thank you I love it." She smiled and then helped me put it on.

Next was Carliasle and Esme. They handed me a box that was heavy. I almost dropped it but Edward caught it before it fell. Everyone sighed and I realized it must have been glass. I opened it and there were a whole bunch of pictures in frames in it. There were pictures ranging from me and my family to pictures that I had made with everyone else, especially Edward. My favorite one was the one with Edward me and Renesmee hugging proving that we are working together as a family even though I'm not her mother. I hugged Carliasle and Renesmee happy about what they got me.

Next was Emmett and Jasper, they took me outside with everyone else. It was getting dark. it would be black in about twenty minutes. They opened up the hood to my car and I almost screamed. They redid the interior of my entire car. I looked at them and said, "are you guys crazy that is very expensive." They smiled at me Emmett said, "don't worry it works perfect now and besides money doesn't matter." I rolled my eyes at them and went back int the house. I at down because I was tired of standing.

After that Renesmee looked at me and said, "this is from me, it's the last one pretty much." I nodded, she handed me a piece of paper saying you'll find out tomorrow, we are skipping school. I looked at her and rolled my eyes. "This is the most interesting present," everyone laughed and then Alice started talking. The presents from Rose and I are at the house." I smiled knowing what house they were referring to. I looked at Edward and said, "I love the present you got me as well." I gave him a kiss and smiled.

After that Renesmee perked up and said, "Now we are having a sleep over." I smiled and got up. I looked at my family and told them goodnight. We headed off to the house that we were at earlier but changed course about five minutes short. When we pulled up to another house that was deep in the wood as well we stopped. I looked at Edward and asked, "is this where y'all stay?" He nodded and helped me out of the car.

When I got in the house everything was huge. They must love to be over the top. Edward lead me to the back of the house. There was a huge kitchen and a huge cake sitting on the counter I looked at it and said, "I hope y'all don't expect me to eat all of that by myself." They laughed and Jacob said, "don't worry I'll take care of it." I laughed at him and got a slice of cake.

After I ate my cake Renesmee grabbed my hand and said, "My father has told me about how you want to have a family. He is very worried for you. I want to show you what you would be getting into my choosing to have them with my father, that way you are informed." I nodded my head and she took my hand.

When the visions started a saw a dead looking Bella, I think that is who it was. It showed her haveing to drink blood and some of the discussions Renesmee mus have heard in the womb about how they couldn't see her in an ultra sound and how they didn't know how long she was going to be pregnant. Then how she got older fast. I already knew that because Renesmee is only eight and she definitely didn't look eight. Then I saw this horrible scene of them trying to save Bella and keep her alive after birth trying to change her.

The visions disappeared after that. In all honesty it scare me to death, but I don't care, even if it killed me and I had to turn, I want a family and I am not going to give up on it. Edward read my mind and sighed. I know he is afraid of what would happen if I don't make it, but I just can't do it. After that thought Edward walked outside.

I got up and followed him. I could see him out in the woods but I am afraid to go out in the woods. When he heard that thought he came up to the house and grabbed my hands, not taking me into the woods. He looked at me and asked, "Is there nothing I can do to make you change your mind." I shook my head and said, "it could work, I know it could, even if I could only have one. I am willing to risk it. i love you but I want a family."

Edward grabbed my face and looked deep into my eyes. He then kissed me. I looked at him and said, "and if we deliver the baby before it gets to big there wouldn't really be a danger. From what I saw you could have delivered Bella before you did. Everything would be fine."

He looked at me and asked, "and when exactly would you have wanted to do it." I looked at him and said, after I graduate, maybe even after collage. Definitely after marriage where we have committed ourselves to each other completely. In a human way of course."

He sighed, I know he would give me anything I wanted but at what cost. I know I wouldn't want to lose him but would I give him something he wanted at the cost of his life. I don't know if I would but I do know I will not give into him.

After that he took me to our house where I got to see the presents I got from Alice and Rosalie. Edward said that all of the furnishings in the kitchen were technically Renesmee, because the money seemingly disappeared out of his account. I laughed at that one and said, "it probably wasn't as bad as the shopping trip we had a little while back." He rolled his eyes at me and lead me to our bedroom. He took me to one of the closets and said, "this is from Alice, there are four rows of clothes in there for you as well as a made in dresser that takes up the whole wall. She said that she is going to come clean it out like she does everyone else's. She has deemed that you are not an exception to that rule." I nodded and then he lead me to the bathroom. It was huge and nice, I looked at him and said, "I already saw this." He nodded and lead me into what looked like a closet in the bathroom but there was a spa, it had the professional grad hair drying set. There was also a huge area for my makeup and then there was a nail drying station. I smiled and said, "I will tell them thank you when I see them"

After looking at all of my stuff we walked back into our bedroom. Edward and I sat on the bed. He pulled out a key chain and handed it to me. I asked him, "what's all of this?" He picked up keys as he said, "this one is this house key, this one goes to the family house key, this one is for your family's house, then this one is my car and this one is your car." I nodded and looked at all of the differences of the keys. While I was doing that Edward started to kiss all over my neck and said, "I talked to your family, they know about the house and they don't mind but they are kind of hoping you will come back. They didn't say that out loud though." I turned around in his lap and said, "I will go back, maybe spend your Renesmee days with my family."

He smiled at me and then said, "she yelled at me, she thinks that we are ridiculous and that we don't have to be separate just so we could spend time together. She wants us to both spend time with her sometimes." I nodded and said, "you two still need time, we will all spend time together, maybe we should take her and Jacob out, maybe for Christmas." He smiled and nodded. After that we spent the rest of the night enjoying each other's company.


	19. Chapter 19

What's Hell

Chapter Seventeen: Family Vacation Disaster

This is the second update for the week. If you haven't read the other one go back. This is just a reminder that I will not be updating next week. There are only 20 chapters and an epilogue before the squeal.

We kept to our promise. I would go see my family just like we planned and He would go see Renesmee. At least once a week out of our time schedule, we would both go visit Renesmee together. I enjoyed the sweet heart. She loves me. She has even grown to call me mom, with Bella being mama.

I just finished shopping with Renesmee and Alice and Rosalie. It was on them, they said it was there Christmas present to me. Carliasle and Esme payed for the trip saying that was there present and the guys got me a new stereo system for my car. Edward said that his Christmas present for me would be the tuition that he payed for, for my collage. I decided to graduate this winter and start up on the spring. I was excited because I was closer to being able to start my family. I decided that I am just going to get my associates. They told me if I worked hard enough that I would be able to finish in a year. That is what I plan to do.

We were now at the house and Alice is packing all of our bags. I wrapped myself into spending my Christmas break with Bella I thought since this was going to be a family trip that I would ask Renesmee's mother. When I asked she hesitated but then said yes. I was kind of agrivated at myself for asking but maybe it will help make things less awkward. After Alice finished packing all of our stuff Edward took it to the car so when we get up all we have to do is leave.

I went into Edward's old bedroom and laid down on the bed, ready to sleep. After a couple of minutes Edward came in and held me until I fell asleep. I couldn't stop thinking about him. I love him and I can't wait for everything is ready. He is happy that I am going to college, he isn't happy that it is speeding up the time when he thinks I am going to die. I fell asleep after that thought. I had a dream that I was holding two beautiful babies. I knew they were vampires and everyone was happy. I wasn't a vampire yet though and that helped me believe that I could definitely make it.

When I woke up Edward was starring at me and asked, "did you like your dream." I nodded and said, "I loved it. I want a nice family." Edward looked at me and then looked away saying, "we have to get ready,we need to leave for the airport in less than an hour." I nodded and got ready. I was wearing a long sleeved v neck with a nice skirt and tights for my legs since it was going to be cold. I had my makeup done and my hair in a neat bun. When I walked out everyone was waiting to leave.

We got to the airport and took our seats in first class. Edward and I sat together and Renesmee Bella and Jacob sat together across from us. I looked at Edward knowing he is still affected about my dream from last night. I lifted up and kissed him on the cheek. I smiled at him letting him know that everything is ok. He looked at me and said, "I love you." I told him, "I love you too." After that I yawned and he said, "it's ok you can take a nap I won't let you sleep in." I nodded and slept the whole flight until he woke me up.

When Edward woke me up he said, "we are here, we have to get you something to eat." I nodded and walked off the plane. When we got a rental car I pointed at the first restaurant I saw, which was taco bell and we went to eat. I swear Jacob scarfed down one hundred dollars worth of food but Edward said it was fine. After we ate we went to our hotel and Edward and Jacob unloaded our stuff. I got in our suite and saw that it had the kitchen living room and three bedrooms. Edward took our stuff to the biggest room Renesmee taking the room right next to ours. When we walked out I asked everyone, "what do y'all want to do." Renesmee suggested we go sight seeing.

We spent the whole day sight seeing, when went to the statue of liberty. Reserved some tickets for wicked at Broadway, went to look at some historical sights. Tomorrow we are going to spend the whole day looking at a museum. Bella didn't seem content but I ignored her for the most part.

We spent a couple days just goofing off in New York. We have been here for a little over a week and Renesmee and Edward were going to spend some father daughter time together. I stayed at the hotel with Bella. I decided to be nice and ask her, "Bella would you like to watch Romeo and Juliet with me." she ended up in the room in under a second.

We started to watch the movie but an hour later Bella said, "you know he doesn't love you he will drop you like he did me. He uses the mate thing to make you love him." I looked at her and said, "believe what you want but we love each other." she rolled her eyes and said, "you'll never be her mother and he won't do it again, not after what happened last time. He was going to die for me, twice." I ignored her and walked outside. I don't care what she says.

When I got outside I was grateful I had my snow stuff on because it was freezing. I walked down the street to a diner. I ordered me a hot chocolate. After paying and receiving my order I went out and started walking again. I think I want two children, if I can survive the first one. I love the thought of being with Edward forever. I hate Bella and how stupid she acts. I wish I never invited her. Edward called me insane when I did it. She doesn't even care about Renesmee, that is why she is thinking of moving in with us. She hasn't told Bella yet because she would jump shit.

I was aimlessly walking around when I felt someone grab me and drag me into an ally. I was scared, who knows why this person grabbed me. I felt the person grab my hair and lay me on the ground. I was beyond scared I was yelling and yelling until everything went black.

When I woke up I was in a hospital room. I groaned hating these places. I heard shuffling and almost immediately I saw Edward, my darling Edward. I started to cry remembering what was about to happen and probably. I looked at Edward and he said, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry baby." I knew it I went to touch his face but when I did there was a tug. They had me on an iv.

I started to cry I never wanted to be touched like that other than with Edward. I heard the door open and I saw Renesmee and a doctor. Renesmee came up and hugged me, giving me a kiss on my cheek. I smiled at her trying to be brave. She is so young she doesn't need to be bothered by this. I kissed her on the cheek and asked, "will you go outside while we talk?" She nodded and left.

I looked at the doctor and asked "what happened?" He looked at me sadly and said, you were raped. There are no std's. He didn't come inside of you but he did come on you. He is now in custody. We were able to get a DNA positive on him." I nodded and stopped myself from crying. I looked at him and asked, "when will I be able to leave." He said, "after the cops question you." I nodded.

Edward looked a me and asked, "do you want me to kill him, we would have to leave but I'll do it." I shook my head no. He sighed and kissed me on my forehead. After that the cops came in. They asked me if I ever saw his face. I told them no tha he just pushed me down onto the ground and knocked me out." They nodded and said it is ok that they have what they needed from him anyway. I looked at them and asked, "do I have to stay here and testify, or can I go home I don't wish to be here any longer." They looked at each other and the female said, "you can leave but you have to be back for his court date." I looked at them and asked, "do you know what date that is." they shook their head no and I sighed and said, "I'll come back, I can't stay here any longer." They nodded and bid me farewell.

A couple hours later I was released and looking for plane tickets. Edward looked at me and said, "when we get back do you want to go home with me, and Renesmee said she would stay with us to make you feel better." I nodded and looked up at him and asked, "who found him." He looked at me and said, "a stranger heard you yelling, she wanted to see if you were alright but you were in such a hurry to leave. I have a number if you want to call." I nodded and took his phone that he held out for me.

The phone rang a couple times when a woman said hello. I asked her if this was Abby and she said she was and then I asked if she would meet with me. She agreed but asked who I was. I told her that I was the woman that she saved. She nodded and gave me a place to meet her. Edward, Renesmee and I went there and me with her.

Edward took me to an old woman who stood up and asked me, "are you okay honey." I nodded and said, "thank you so much." She patted my head as I cried on her shoulder. We stood like that for about ten years before I separated from her and said, "I'm sorry I am just thankful. I'm sorry I didn't speak to you earlier I was just to emotional." She nodded and said, "it is fine sweet heart, I'm just happy I could help you." We spent a couple hours conversing. It felt good to think about anything but what happened.

I went tot he hotel room to see all of our stuff packed. I looked at Bella and ran up to her and hugged her, I thanked her getting everything ready for us. She just hugged me back and said that everything will be ok and that we will be leaving in a couple minutes. Edward took me to the car and buckled me in. While he tried to get me settled in Bella and Renesmee loaded the car. In five minutes we were in the airport with the car turned in.

We got checked in and all of our bags cleared about two hours later we were in the plane getting ready to take off. After the plane was off the ground I laid my head on Edwards shoulder and went to sleep. I woke up in a car being driven by Alice. I had my head laying in Edward's lap. I sat up and looked at Edward happy that he was here for me.

We pulled up into our house and Edward laid me in the bed. After begging and pleading we had a bed filled with me, Edward, Renesmee, Alice and even Bella. Jacob never actually came into the house so he might be gone or outside. I went to sleep knowing I was safe and no one was getting to me.


	20. Chapter 20

What's Hell

Chapter Eighteen: Old New Threat

It has been three months since the incident in New York, I think for the most part things are normal, I don't just cry all the time. I don't even think about it anymore. I decided that I am not going to collage this time around. With what happened I just don't want to. I stay home and clean up like I was meant to. I cook, clean, and do everything around the house. I let Alice take me shopping every once in a while. When Edward comes home a have a new sexy lingerie on everyday. I think we will start our family soon. I know he wants to wait but after he graduates, again, there won't be anything stopping me.

I had just finished making me a sandwhich when there was a nock at the door. I put my sandwhich on a plate and walked to the door. When I opened it I saw my mama, Carlos and Mrs. Livian. When they came in I asked, "I just made me a sandwhich, would you like one." They each said no and we all sat down. After we sat down Mrs. Livian looked at me and said, "we have something you should know, your brother escaped jail, he knows where you are,I think he is on his way to get you again." I looked at her and said, "I'm not moving again, if he comes and attacks me Edward will kill him and all of you know that." nodded and said, "I understand, all of the cops know what has happened, and they already said that he won't be convicted if anything happens. Unfortunately he can't just do it without probable cause, he has to attack one of you first or maybe break into your house." I nodded and said, "I know the law, he knows the law. We won't do anything that will convict us." She nodded and got up to leave, my mother and brother following.

After they left I finished my sandwhich and drove to the other house. I pulled up knowing no one was there except Esme, but I was bored. I walked into the living room to see her reading. She looked up to me with a smile and said, "hi dear, how are you today." I sat next to her laying my head in her lap. She automatically started rubbing my hair. I smiled and said, "I'm fine, just bored I can't wait until everyone is out of school." She smiled and said, "yes it is boreing being alone isn't it." I looked at her and asked, "what should we do." She smiled and said, "I can show you some more recipies." I smiled, we did it all the time, but we haven't ran out of recipies to learn yet. Jacob loves when we do it because Esme makes a batch, and then I make one leaving him plenty to eat.

Today we are makeing homemade torta rustica. This is a pie that requires about two hours of work. It has a whole bunch of ingrediants and it was annoying. When it was finally finished Esme's was finished and mine was in the oven. It had about fifteen more minutes left until it was done cooking. When mine was finished I grabbed it out of the oven and someone, Edward, grabbed me around the waiste. I smiled at him and gave him a kiss, then placing the pie on a cooling rack.

I looked at Edward and asked him, "how was school". He smiled at me and said, "good, it would have been better if you were there." I smiled at Edward and kissed him on the nose and said, "you only have a month left." He smiled and took my hand leading me out of the house. I asked him, "where are we going." He smirked at me and didn't answer.

Edward drove us to a hotel we had never been to. He got a room key that was waiting for him and walked me into a beautiful room that had champaign and roses every where. We walked onto the balcony and he looked at me. The sun was directly behind me giving a golden glow. Edward turned to me and got down onto one knee. I looked at him surprised. I didn't know we were doing this now. He smiled at me and said, "you look fine, you always do. I know we are meant to be together, and you know that to. I am here to ask you take this final leap with me, and marry me. I know you want to start our family soon. I can hear it in your thoughts, just give me the honor of marrying me and being my wife, so we can have a beautiful family."

The speech he gave me was so beautiful and I wanted to cry. I love this man so much and I am going to be his wife. He laughed at me and said, "if you say yes." I laughed as well and said, "yes." He grabbed me and pulled me into a big hug it hurt at first, I wasn't expecting it and he didn't quit think before he did it.

I then remembered the bad news I recieved today. I know I have to tell him but how. Edward grabbed my face and said, "just tell me. I promise everything will be fine." I sighed and blurted out, "Adan is out of jail and he knows where we are." Edward growled, not at me, but his protective instinct kicked in.. He held me and I kissed him. I knew everything is going to be ok. Edward looked at me and said, "I'm not leaving you home alone, either you can go over to the main house or Esme can come to the house and watch over you. I don't want you to be home alone.

I knew he would react like this. I don't need a baby sitter though. I looked at Edward and said, "I'll be fine, I don't want to be followed around every where I ago. I can check in with Esme, or I can live my life I will be fine. You can't make me do anything." I kissed him and dragged him into the room. We made love until he forgot everything and I was ready to go to sleep.


	21. Chapter 21

What's Hell

Chapter Ninteen: Anticipation

There is only one more chapter left and an epilogue. Then there is the sequal I am going to try to post the last ones next week, I may post the prologue next week too. The sequal is called Dreams.

It has been a month since I heard of my brother. I was slightly afraid, but I wasn't going to live my life like that. I was walking the streets just enjoying the breeze, when I felt something disturbing. I looked around and didn't see anything. I sighed and walked into the grocery store and got some stuff for the house.

I walked around a little bit, just wanting to waste time when I saw a suspicious man stareing at me. He gave me the freaks. I knew Edward and everyone else was at school except Esme and Jacob. I called Jacob because I knew he was already out of the house. After the second ring he answerd. I asked him, "are you close to the grocery store." He said yes and that he will be here shortly. I continued walking around the store and the guy kept folllowing me around.

Jacob then walked into the store, and over to me. He ran into the weird guy on his way over. I don't know if he has the same vibe. I looked at him and said, "that guy keeps following me around." He looked at him, then approached him asking, "hey man do you have a problem with her or something." He smirked and just walked away. I was spooked and I had a feeling that, that was my brother. After I payed for the stuff we went back to the house to unload everything.

About two hours later Edward came into the house and pulled me into a huge kiss. I love how sweet he is and I feel safe when he is around. Edward looked at me and asked, "what's wrong." I frowned at him and said, "I think my brother is here, I think he was following me around the grocery store today." Edward growled at the mention of my brother. "Today is our last day of school until our graduation. I will be with you the entire time, I promise." I nodded knowing it was true.

We spent the rest of the day watching tv. Renesmee came home with Jacob a little bit later. She held a plate for me knowing I haven't eaten yet, I thanked her and invited them to sit on the cocuch and watch the movie with us. We all enjoyed the movie. After a little bit in, I started to eat the food Renesmee handed me. It was general tso's chicken, my favorite. After I finished eating it, I took the bowel to the kitchen and rinsed it before putting it in the washer to be washed later.

Edward and I then went to our bedroom to let me get some rest. As much as I tried to sleep it just wouldn't happen. Edward laid my head on his chest and started singing to me, while rubbing my hair. I loved it, it also helped me fall asleep.

When I woke up Edward had breakfast for me. I thanked him and ate it in his lap. When I finished I looked at him and asked, "what will happen while you are doing your graduation." Edward looked at me and frowned, then said, "Carliasle Esme and your family will be able to watch you for the couple hours, I won't be able to." I nodded and stood up going to the shower.

I got in the shower and just felt lifeless. That is all I can feel after I saw my brother. I knew that I had to face him sooner or later. I looked up and Edward was dragging me out of the shower holding me. He said, "everything will be fine, I won't let him touch you." I nodded and got back in the shower with him getting in behind me. He helped me wash off and then get out and dressed.

This process just continued for the last couple of days. I felt like zambie. Today is now graduation day, and I feel pure aganizeing pain in the pit of my stomach. I know something is going to happen, I always do when it comes to him. I sighed when Edward held me and said, "Esme is right outside of the house giving us our privacy. After I leave she is going to help you get ready and then take you to the graduation. I nodded and gave him a kiss.

As he left Esme came in almost instantly when he left. She grabbed me into a huge hug and then helped me get ready. I had a beautiful long red dress on. It was see through from my knees down. It had staps going across my back but it doesn't matter because my hair goes all the way down to my butt hiding it. I then did all of my make-up to perfection.

After about an hour of getting ready Carliasle pulled up. Both Esme and I got into the car, heading to everyone's graduation. I got there and really had to pee. Esme offered to go with me, but I declined. I walked into the bathroom. After doing my business I walked out of the bathroom to be hit on the head. I felt blood flow out and then a rag on my face.


End file.
